


Кто не рискует

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Милый сборник драбблов
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt





	1. ...тот не стирает вещи

**Author's Note:**

> Ай лав вэм соу мач.  
> Оставить этих заек без внимания было бы неправильным
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4777354)

Настроение Лэнса было просто замечательным. Он как следует выспался, принял душ, намазался каким-то алтейским кремом (эта штука очень вкусно пахла даже спустя десять тысяч лет — умели же делать!) и теперь намеревался спокойно позавтракать, пока не проснулся Ханк и не начал спорить с Кораном по поводу «разнообразия» в их рационе. Сам Лэнс уже успел привыкнуть и к этой зелёной питательной жиже, и к космическому соку, имеющему чуть сладковатый вкус. Сейчас бы маминых блинчиков…

Он остановился на полпути в свою комнату, услышав грохот в основном зале. На них что, снова напали?..  
Лэнс вынул из кармана халата баярд — да-да-да, Широ был прав и излишняя осторожность никому не помешает — и, активировав его, выглянул из-за угла.

— Квизнак, прекрати так пугать меня! — слишком громко воскликнул Лэнс, чем сам напугал виновницу грохота.

— Нечего так внезапно появляться! — ответно возмутилась Пидж, с трудом выползая из-под панели управления и потирая лоб.

— Что ты тут делаешь в такую рань? — он убрал оружие обратно.

— Коран сказал, что система немного барахлит, и я решила сама посмотреть.

В этом была вся Пидж: её не волновал тот факт, что Коран, очевидно, куда лучше разбирается в технологиях своей расы и такие вещи стоило бы оставить ему. Нет — ей нужно было разобрать всё до маленьких винтиков и переделать. С другой стороны, она и правда смогла улучшить несколько шаттлов и даже своего Льва.

Лэнс хотел всё же дойти до кухни и позавтракать, но его взгляд оказался прикован к Пидж.  
На её одежду было больно смотреть: белый низ худи в серо-черных разводах, на зелёном рукаве красуется маслянистое пятно, цвет ворота едва можно различить.

— Пидж, — начал Лэнс с укором. — Ты вообще стираешь свои вещи?

— Стирала, — ответила она, — но теперь мне не во что переодеться, так что обойдусь.

— А паладинский халат?

— Я случайно вылила на него охладитель, и теперь у меня есть неплохая тряпка.

Лэнс потёр переносицу.  
Он не мог оставить Пидж в подобном виде.

— Ладно. Я дам тебе свои вещи — походишь в них, пока твои не высохнут. Только, пожалуйста, вымой сейчас хотя бы руки!

Пидж что-то пробубнила, но Лэнс не слушал.  
Он нависающей тенью сопроводил её до душа и, когда услышал стук закрывающейся стеклянной двери, зашёл и забрал из раздевалки ужасные длинные шорты и худи, которое почти повторило участь паладинского халата.

Лэнс не хотел признавать, но ему это даже понравилось. Он вспомнил, как помогал младшей сестре замыть неровное сердечко, нарисованное помадой на любимом платье старшей, и как отстирывал парадные брюки брата, когда тот решил поиграть в них в футбол. Если честно, Лэнс не думал, что когда-нибудь будет скучать по всему этому.

Он поднял над головой худи, проверяя, сошли ли пятна.

— Талант в космосе не пролетаешь! — с гордостью сказал сам себе Лэнс, довольный результатом.

Теперь нужно было вручить работу Пидж и выслушать её восторги, вроде: «Потрясающе! Выглядят лучше новых! Пожалуйста, научи меня так же!».  
Подумав, Лэнс всё же пришёл к выводу, что будет рад и простому: «Спасибо».

Пидж вышла из душа, и он чуть не выронил из рук её мокрую одежду.  
В голове всё это время крутилось несколько подколов насчёт «настоящих пацанских шмоток», но все они улетучились, стоило ему её увидеть.  
Влажные пряди немного прилипали к вискам и, на удивление, оставались довольно прямыми. Бело-синяя кофта всё равно оказалась ей слишком велика: широкий ворот съехал набок, оголяя одно плечо, а длины не хватало до колен ладони на две, будто Пидж была в платье. Её лицо раскраснелось от горячего пара, да и в целом оно выглядело странно без этих очков. Странно, но по-своему красиво.

— Они с меня сваливаются, — прокомментировала Пидж свой внешний вид, протягивая Лэнсу джинсы. Кофта немного натянулась, оголяя её бедро.

— Эм, понятно, — он отвёл взгляд в сторону, смутившись. — Посиди пока в комнате. Принесу, как высохнет.

— Ты серьёзно всё это отстирал? — Лэнс заторможенно кивнул. — Вау! В смысле, я не думала, что их вообще можно спасти. Спасибо!

— Да-да, я молодец, иди уже.

Пидж улыбнулась и, сделав несколько шагов по коридору, вернулась обратно:

— Покажешь, как сделал это?

Он открыл и закрыл рот, не сразу найдя слова для ответа.

— То есть, ты просишь тебя научить?

— Если не хочешь делиться секретами, то… — она собралась уйти, но Лэнс успел поймать её за запястье.

— Хочу. Мне не жалко. Просто я не ожидал, и… — он посмотрел в её глаза и невольно сглотнул. — Научу, да. Позову, если будут сложные пятна. А теперь иди в комнату, пожалуйста.

***

Лэнс раскладывал одежду Пидж на каких-то горячих панелях, что были отдалённо похожи на батареи.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Коран, с интересом заглядывая через плечо Лэнса.

— Сушу одежду.

— Зачем? Ты упал в воду?

— Это называется стирка, окей? Когда одежда пачкается, то её нужно намочить и потереть чистящим средством, а потом высушить. У вас так не делают? — Лэнс уже смирился с тем, что их культуры сильно различаются.

— А, чтобы очистить одежду? Зачем, если можно сделать так?

Коран вылил на себя сок, который держал в руках, и, набрав на криокапсуле какую-то комбинацию, вошёл в неё. Его лицо на несколько секунд пропало в облаке пара, а потом капсула открылась, являя абсолютно чистого Корана.

— Если хочешь, я покажу, как это делается. Вы, земляне, такие примитивные…

Лэнс не обиделся, но задумался.  
Способ, конечно, интересный, но вот Пидж о нём знать необязательно.


	2. ...тот не обижается

Пидж продолжала тянуться вверх, прекрасно понимая, что не достанет ту банку с верхней полки даже если подпрыгнет. Она оперлась левой рукой на столешницу, привставая на носочки — это тоже не сработало.

— Мои чёртовы короткие руки! — она выругалась, предприняв последнюю попытку и всё же подпрыгнув.

— Пидж, следи за языком, — тут же появился на кухне Широ и, так и не подняв головы от планшета с видео тренировок, прошёл в основной зал.

Ну вот почему он всегда оказывается рядом так не вовремя?! Впрочем, сейчас не время об этом думать.  
Ей нужна была та банка, и теперь у Пидж было три варианта: подвинуть стул, попросить помощи у кого-нибудь повыше (а это абсолютно все в замке, исключая мышей) или собрать гравитационную пушку, которая могла бы притягивать небольшие предметы. Она выбрала третий вариант.  
Пидж успела придумать название и схематично набросать в голове дизайн, как перед её носом появилась та самая банка, сжимаемая длинными смуглыми и по-своему красивыми пальцами.

— Тяжело быть такой коротышкой, м? — весело поинтересовался Лэнс, улыбаясь так, что хотелось ему врезать.

— Понятия не имею, — она выхватила банку из его рук и быстро направилась в свою комнату.

— Эй, а где «спасибо»? — прокричал ей вслед Лэнс, но Пидж его проигнорировала.

О чём потом очень пожалела.

***

Это перестало быть смешным уже через несколько часов.  
Едва Пидж появлялась в поле его зрения, Лэнс демонстративно отворачивался и начинал очень громко говорить с тем, кто оказывался ближе всех, о чёрствости, бессердечности и неблагодарности маленьких очкастых паладинов. Один раз это даже оказался Кит и тот, не поняв сарказма, принялся защищать её, отметив, что сражается она получше некоторых долговязых и без очков, которые в цель-то не всегда попадают, а чёрствость в бою вещь полезная.

Вскоре это достало и Ханка, который попросил Пидж уже как-нибудь решить эту проблему, и она правда попыталась:

— Лэнс, завязывай уже. Тоже мне, королева драмы.

Тот возмущённо открыл рот, театрально прикладывая правую руку к груди.  
Похоже, это не сработало.

Всё стало ещё хуже. Лэнс теперь просто ни с кем не разговаривал и бубнил вслух, что раздражало ещё сильнее обычного. К Ханку присоединились Широ, Аллура, Коран и даже Кит — мельтешение Синего паладина ворчащей тенью по замку успело вывести из себя абсолютно всех.

— Пидж, я понимаю, что он не подарок, но мы всё же команда, — вымученно улыбнулся Широ, хлопая её по плечу.

Приборы, влияющие на психическое состояние людей, Пидж делать не умела, так что другого выхода у неё и правда не было.

***

Лэнс нашёлся в комнате управления. Он сидел на полу, наблюдая за лениво плывущей проекцией вселенной. Её друг выглядел настолько грустным, что Пидж даже почувствовала укол совести. Он протянул руку вверх, пытаясь ухватить одну из звёзд, но она просто проплыла мимо. Лэнс тяжело вздохнул, низко склонив голову.

— Лэнс? — тихо окликнула его Пидж, и он вздрогнул, не ожидая, что тут есть кто-то ещё.

Донельзя обиженный Лэнс тут же сделал ещё пол оборота, не желая встречаться с ней взглядом. Пидж всё же села рядом. Он не уходил, но и не разговаривал.  
Они молча наблюдали за разными частями вселенной, думая каждый о своём.

— Я тоже скучаю, — первой нарушила тишину Пидж, — по дому. И если не буду такой «чёрствой», то, наверное, расплачусь, — Лэнс повернулся, удивлённо хлопая глазами. — Но мы должны спасать мир и всё такое, да? Это так… Странно…

— Странно, — согласился он с Пидж, уже не отворачиваясь.

— Прости?.. — сделала она ещё одну попытку, и Лэнс почти поддался.

— Одним «прости» теперь не отделаешься, — он фыркнул, обиженно скрестив руки на груди и закрыв глаза.

Пидж восприняла это по-своему и, не дослушав, легко чмокнула его в щёку.  
Лэнс открыл рот, но не смог сказать и слова.

— Теперь я прощена? — он растерянно кивнул, пытаясь осмыслить произошедшее. — Ну и славно. И, да — спасибо за банку.

Пидж тотчас выскочила из комнаты управления, так и не увидев, как Лэнс закрывает раскрасневшееся лицо руками.


	3. ...тот не оказывает первую помощь

— То есть, теперь он будет ещё быстрее?

— Если совсем просто, то да, — Пидж вытирала руки об какую-то тряпку, любуясь результатом своей работы.

Синий Лев красиво блестел в свете голубых ламп, подпитываемых кристаллом с Бальмеры, и Лэнсу не терпелось проверить, насколько быстро теперь он сможет летать.  
Он уже был готов запрыгнуть внутрь, но его остановила Аллура:

— Ты куда-то собрался?

— А ты хочешь со мной? — подмигнул Лэнс, и обе девушки закатили глаза.

— Ни за что. Если собираешься лететь на Льве, то, будь добр, переоденься. Не забывай, что ты в первую очередь паладин. И захвати оружие.

Принцесса тут же покинула мастерскую, а Лэнс толкнул подругу в бок.

— Она без ума от меня, правда?

— Конечно, — проворчала Пидж, а он так и не понял сарказма.

***

Они встретились снова, только вот Пидж удивлённой не выглядела.

— Ты-то чего тут забыла? — спросил Лэнс, вспоминая, договаривались ли они лететь вместе.

— Вообще-то я и своего Льва немного проапгрейдила, так что мне нужно провести пару тестов. Проблемы?

Проблем, в общем-то, не было, так что паладины надели шлемы и разошлись каждый по своим ангарам.

Лэнс обвёл взглядом все датчики, и, не заметив ничего необычного, положил руки на штурвал. Что ж, самое время повеселиться!  
Он чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым. Лев прекрасно его слушался и легко преодолевал довольно внушительные расстояния за несколько секунд. Наверное, он теперь и Кита обогнать сможет!

— Юху! Пидж, я говорил, что ты супер? — обратился к ней Лэнс, но вместо привычного немного раздражённого голоса услышал только скрежет. — Пидж? Пидж! Эй, Пидж, это не смешно, ответь! Пи-и-идж?..

Это действительно было не смешно, и если это её очередная дурацкая шутка, то Лэнс был намерен открутить ей голову, если до этого момента не умрёт от остановки сердца. Он нажал пару клавиш, и на дисплее отобразились координаты зелёного Льва. Если Пидж в нём (а по другому быть не должно), то она находилась на какой-то маленькой планете поблизости. Какого чёрта она там делает?!

Лэнс был готов поклясться, что за ту минуту, которая ушла на дорогу, он поседел. Это Широ седина очень даже шла, а вот его волосы не были готовы к таким метаморфозам.  
Пожалуйста, пусть эта глупая девчонка будет в порядке…

Он приземлился на небольшой плоской возвышенности. Боже, эта планета так похожа на Землю… Только вот двухметровой травы дома точно не было.

— Пидж! — продолжил звать Лэнс, не снимая шлема. Сейчас не было времени сканировать атмосферу, — Пидж!

— Не кричи так, — наконец, раздался её голос. — Десять шагов вперёд. И сними эту хрень, кислорода здесь достаточно.

Лэнс рванул бы к ней бегом, если бы не дурацкая трава. Ему казалось, что он преодолевал эти десять шагов дольше, чем вообще летел сюда.  
Пидж лежала на спине, смотрела в небо и в общем выглядела довольно целой.

— Какого?!.. — начал было возмущаться Лэнс, но она его перебила.

— Нога. Я не могу встать.

Так и не сорвавшиеся с языка оскорбления тут же исчезли. Лэнс опустился рядом, помог ей сесть и осторожно снял левый сапог. Он чуть коснулся покрасневшей кожи у лодыжки и посмотрел на лицо Пидж. Она кусала губы, не желая кричать от боли.  
Ну что за идиотка?!

— Я сейчас, — сказал он, пытаясь не наговорить ничего лишнего, и направился к своему Льву.

В одной из боковых панелей нашёлся пакет первой помощи, в котором была куча всяких пузырьков, все надписи на которых, естественно, были на алтеанском. Прекрасно.  
Из всего набора он имел представление только об эластичной ткани, напоминающей бинт. Пока сойдёт — главное добраться до замка, в котором была лечебная капсула.

Пидж выглядела настороженной, что ужасно раздражало Лэнса.

— Уж перевязать ногу я смогу. У меня куча братьев и сестёр, которые постоянно попадают в переделки, так что такие ссадины для меня ерунда, — немного соврал насчёт последнего Лэнс, стараясь её не пугать. Это не простое растяжение, но и на перелом похоже не было. Всё же он не медик, но знал, что сейчас нужно было зафиксировать ногу в одном положении и не напрягать её.

Они молчали, бросая друг на друга косые взгляды. Лэнс потому, что переживал за неё, а Пидж — потому, что не знала, как выразить свою признательность.  
Он старался быть максимально аккуратным, поэтому бинтовал ногу очень медленно, чуть поглаживая открытую здоровую кожу, чтобы снять напряжение. Лэнс действительно беспокоился за эту глупую девчонку, вечно лезущую, куда её не просили, и вообще её следовало бы отчитать, но раз сам Лэнс в таких делах был не очень-то хорош, то стоило пожаловаться на неё Широ.

— Панель расшаталась, — всё же заговорила Пидж, и он ненадолго прервался. — Я, видимо, плохо её закрепила, а пока на ходу пыталась прикрутить её обратно — потеряла управление. Падая, я зацепила открывающий механизм, и меня выкинуло сюда. Шлем слетел — я слышала, как ты меня звал, но доползти до него я так и не успела. Прости.

— Мне не жалко, — буркнул Лэнс, почти перестав на неё злиться. — Но в следующий раз лучше кричи. Я не пойму, что с тобой, пока ты мне не скажешь. Я знаю, что ты сильная и не любишь просить о помощи, только… Что, если бы я не оказался рядом? Если бы не начал о тебе волноваться? Так и лежала бы здесь совсем одна?!

— Эй, я уже извинилась, — нахмурилась Пидж и вскрикнула, когда Лэнс неожиданно поднял её на руки. — Т-ты чего творишь?!

— Так будет проще нам обоим, — пояснил он, направляясь к своему Льву.

Пидж поудобнее обхватила руками его шею, слишком быстро смиряясь со своим положением. Почему-то это было приятно.

— А как же мой Лев?.. — спросила она, поняв, что Лэнс собирается везти её в замок немедленно.

— Ничего с ним не случится. Сначала нужно привести тебя в порядок, — стоял он на своём.

— Эм, подожди, кажется, мне уже лучше, — попыталась спрыгнуть на землю Пидж, но Лэнс сумел её удержать. — Я не хочу оставлять его здесь!..

Он улыбнулся. Вот сейчас она и правда была похожа на девчонку, не желающую расставаться с любимой игрушкой. Это даже мило.

— Давай немного отдохнём, а потом я найду его и вернёмся все вместе?..

Большие медово-карие глаза умоляюще смотрели в серьёзные синие. Лэнс никогда не выигрывал в гляделки, и этот раз не стал исключением.

Теперь они сидели на невысоком утёсе, свесив ноги вниз. Лёгкий ветер путался в рыжеватых вихрах, холодил распалённую кожу и приносил какое-то странное наслаждение. Ему безумно нравилось наблюдать за ней, и он не понимал, почему не признавался себе в этом раньше.

— Тут так классно, — Пидж повернула голову, к своему удивлению, встречаясь взглядом с ненормально тёплыми синими глазами. — Ты чего?..

— Просто подумал, что ты очень красивая, — продолжал улыбаться Лэнс. — А ещё мне очень понравилось носить тебя на руках.

Пидж приложила ладонь к его лбу, а затем вызвала какие-то данные с КПК на запястье.

— О, ну я так и думала. Это всё атмосфера. Смесь газов через какой-то промежуток времени начинает действовать на мозг и вызывает хаотичные всплески эндорфина, — максимально серьёзно сказала Пидж, но он ничего толком не понял. — Все эти мысли у тебя из-за воздуха. Надень шлем и помоги мне добраться до моего Льва.

Лэнс расстроенно выдохнул. Терять это ощущение лёгкости ему не хотелось, но раз так…

***

Он шёл по коридору замка, когда услышал строгий голос Широ: тот отчитывал уже здоровую Пидж за безрассудство. Что ж, даже жаловаться не пришлось — их командир и так прекрасно понимал, что этой девчонке давно пора было устроить взбучку, чтобы остальные паладины так за неё не волновались.

Когда они пересеклись в главном зале, Пидж бросила на него раздражённый взгляд, но Лэнс сразу же поднял руки, мол, он тут не при чём. Похоже, всё вернулось в норму.

Пидж ещё раз проверила данные об атмосфере той планеты.  
Если бы Лэнс хоть немного в этом разбирался, то понял бы, что все её слова о всплесках эндорфина — полная чушь.


	4. ...тот не тренируется

Голос Корана ужасно раздражал.

— Ты знаешь, как его выключить? — задала она риторический вопрос Лэнсу, и тот посмотрел на неё, как на умалишённую, мол, «Раз ты не можешь с этим разобраться, то какой смысл спрашивать меня?!».

— Я всё слышу, номер пять, — явно наслаждаясь своим положением наблюдателя, произнёс Коран. — Увеличиваем скорость!

Маленькие кружащие в воздухе дроны ускорились сами по себе, да и лазерами стрелять начали чаще. Пидж отражала атаки щитом, как могла — они и так уже потеряли Ханка, который сейчас наверняка жаловался на жизнь где-то под ареной. Широ и Кит стояли в стороне: Аллура сказала, что их уровень подготовки её устраивает, в отличие от остальных трёх паладинов.

— Кажется, мне что-то попало в плечо, — начал болтать Лэнс, и Пидж поняла, что его нервы на пределе. — Прикрывай меня как следует!

— Если бы в тебя попали, то ты бы сейчас составлял компанию Ханку, — она огрызнулась, на всякий случай поднимая щит выше.

Кажется, дроны стали стрелять ещё быстрее, ведь следить за всеми лазерами было просто невозможно. Короткий вскрик, и Лэнс провалился под арену, а через секунду упала и сама Пидж, ведь её спину больше никто не прикрывал.

— Очень плохо, — вновь раздался в шлеме голос Корана. — Что ж, раз так, то попробуем другую методику.

Лэнс потирал поясницу, жалуясь Ханку на невнимательных напарниц, но Пидж не собиралась слушать его нытьё.  
Тренировку они снова завалили, и, судя по интонации Корана, дальше их ждёт что-то совсем некрутое.

— Кхм-кхм, паладины, — обратился он ко всем, когда неразлучная троица Гарнизона поднялась обратно на арену. — Ваши результаты совсем не впечатляют. Поэтому придётся отправить вас на Трион.

— Что такое «Трион»? — уточнил Широ, подойдя ближе вместе с Китом.

— Опасная планета, которую паладины использовали для своих тренировок. Лэнс, Пидж, Ханк — я уже загрузил её координаты в шаттлы, так что можете отправляться прямо сейчас.

— Мы не полетим на Львах?.. — удивился Лэнс.

— Не заслужили, — вмешалась в разговор Аллура. — Быть паладином — значит быть защитником, а вы не можете защитить даже собственных товарищей, не говоря уже о Вселенной!

— Эм, мэм, — осмелился перебить её Ханк. — А мы заслужили еду? И ещё было бы неплохо что-то типа зелёнки: кажется, у меня что-то с рукой.

— А что с ней? — Коран осторожно ощупал протянутую кисть и тяжело выдохнул. — Принцесса, кажется, он повредил её во время падения. Ему лучше полежать в лечебной капсуле. Тиков двести. Ну, плюс-минус сто.

— Хорошо. Значит полетите вдвоём, — не собиралась отступать Аллура.

Пидж цокнула языком.  
Она не хотела больше тренироваться, а тем более вдвоём с этим идиотом. К тому же неизвестные планеты ей не нравились, а неизвестные планеты, которые называли «опасными» — и подавно. Будто у них других дел совсем не было.

Широ подбодрил их обоих короткой, но эффектной речью, в которой точно были слова «защитить, Вселенная, я в вас верю, не надо сдаваться». Сама Пидж была достаточно раздражена для того, чтобы не вдохновиться, а это означало, что она была готова взорваться в любую секунду.

— Осторожно — неподалёку всё ещё могут быть корабли Галры. По прилёту я отключу вас от командного центра, так что слышать вы будете только друг друга. Наслаждайтесь тренировкой! — радостно завершил Коран, и злость Пидж вышла на новый уровень.

Наверное, Лэнс даже снял шлем — его уши навряд ли были готовы к такому потоку всевозможных ругательств. Немного успокоившись, она выдохнула.

Судя по координатам, которые Пидж получила, хакнув систему, шаттл Лэнса находился на другой стороне планеты. Супер — так они хотя бы не будут друг другу мешать. Она активировала свой баярд и осмотрелась по сторонам.  
Ничего особо страшного она пока не видела. Подумаешь, сильная песчаная буря и, кажется, болото. Бывало и похуже.

— Как успехи? — раздался голос Лэнса, и она снова начала закипать.

— Мы только приземлились, придурок, — зло ответила Пидж, и всё же взяла себя в руки. — Чересчур ветрено и топко. А у тебя?

— Та же фигня, только тут ещё и горы. Разве в горах бывают торнадо?! — она даже улыбнулась, представляя, какое у него сейчас лицо. — Если нужна будет помощь — позови, окей?

Вот умеет же он испортить всё впечатление, а!

— Ни за что.

Она не понимала, чему тут могли учиться паладины. Болото не оказалось такой уж проблемой: её баярд зацепился за ветку огромного дерева и сыграл роль отличной тарзанки; бурю Пидж просто обошла стороной. Правда, пришлось идти через заросли каких-то странных растений, которые чуть не сожрали несчастную, но технически подкованную миниатюрную девушку, но баярд спас и здесь. Делов-то.

Тишина начинала её бесить. Лэнс молчал, а ей было ужасно скучно. Пидж даже начала думать о том, чтобы позвать его и спросить, как дела.

— Пидж!.. Кха, Пидж!.. Ты меня слышишь?..

— Да, что случилось?! — с его голосом было явно что-то не так.

— Кажется, я ранен… Пожалуйста, Пидж… Галра…

— Заткнись и жди меня!

Кажется, она сорвала голос.  
Внутри всё похолодело. Пидж не помнила, как вообще преодолела путь обратно до шаттла — помнила лишь, как тряслись её пальцы при вводе координат в навигатор.  
Её сердце стучало слишком громко, настолько, что она больше ничего не слышала. Коран ведь предупреждал их…  
Аллура была права — какой из Пидж защитник, если она не может защитить своего друга?!

На глаза наворачивались слёзы, но она тут же вытирала их перчаткой. На это просто не было времени — она должна была спасти Лэнса, ведь если его не станет, то…  
Пидж чуть не врезалась в скалу.  
То что?

Страх и паника сковали её лёгкие так, что она едва могла дышать.  
Нет. Не-е-ет. Нет-нет-нет. Он не должен умереть.  
 _Он не может умереть._  
Потому что она слишком привыкла к этому шумному идиоту и уже не представляла свою жизнь без этих дурацких шуток и кривляний.

Шаттл чуть занесло из-за торнадо, о котором говорил Лэнс, но ей было всё равно. Пидж приземлилась, и теперь нужно было найти этого придурка во что бы то ни стало.  
Буря разыгралась не на шутку. Она почти ничего не видела перед собой, а звать его сейчас при таком шуме было бесполезно.

— Лэнс! — её голос сильно сел.

— Я тебя вижу, пройди чуть дальше, кха… — тихо ответил Лэнс, и она побежала вперёд, оказываясь с подветренной стороны горы.

Он сидел на земле, прислонившись к куску скалы. Его форма и лицо были сильно перепачканы, правая рука крепко сжимала бок.

— О, так ты пришла… — вымученно улыбнулся Лэнс, а Пидж, не сдержавшись, расплакалась, схватив его за плечи.

— Прости, что я такая идиотка… Не надо было оставлять тебя одного… Сильно больно?.. Я-я что-нибудь придумаю, только дай мне секунду, — она никак не могла остановить свои слёзы, и только потом заметила, что её друг выглядит… Нормально? Испуганно, но нормально.

— Эй, ты чего?.. Да я в порядке, вот, видишь, — он помахал руками и хотел даже встать, но Пидж всё ещё держала ладони на его плечах.

— Как?.. А как же… А Галра?.. — она окончательно запуталась, а Лэнс засмеялся.

— Нет тут никакой галры. Это маленькая месть за то, что не прикрыла мне спину на арене, только и всего, — как ни в чём ни бывало, сказал он, а Пидж стиснула зубы и со всей силы ударила ему в челюсть, а потом по рёбрам — для профилактики — после чего вскочила на ноги.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что мне пришлось… Как я… Да пошёл ты!

Она направилась к своему шаттлу, но Лэнс успел оклематься, догнать её и крепко сжать в объятьях со спины.

— Отпусти меня, придурок! — продолжила кричать Пидж, понимая, что завтра вообще навряд ли сможет разговаривать.

— Не отпущу, пока ты не успокоишься, — его тон был серьёзным и, побрыкавшись, она всё же обмякла в сильных руках. Слёзы почему-то не хотели останавливаться, и её это порядком раздражало.

— Я думала, что ты умираешь, — уже тише, скрывая дрожь в голосе, попыталась объяснить она своё поведение.

— Прости. Согласен, шутка получилась идиотская.

— Кретинская, — поправила его Пидж.

— Хорошо, кретинская, — не стал спорить Лэнс. — Но я не думал, что ты так… Отреагируешь. Я что, так тебе нужен?

— Больше, чем ты думаешь, — ответила она раньше, чем успела обдумать фразу, и сейчас была рада, что он не видит её лица.

— Я больше не буду так шутить. И не буду далеко от тебя отходить, — после долгой паузы сказал Лэнс, и Пидж снова показалось, что его голос звучит странно.

— Договорились. Полетели в замок? — она вырвалась из его рук, не дождавшись ответа, и побежала вперёд.

Пидж ужасно злилась на себя, но уже ничего не могла с этим поделать. Забрать свои слова обратно нельзя, сколько ни старайся. Теперь ей, наверное, будет неловко смотреть в его глаза. Зато бить Лэнса никто не запрещал.  
Хорошо, что никто не видел этот стыд.

***

По прилёту их встретили аплодисментами. Ребята удивлённо переглянулись.  
Широ хлопнул Лэнса по плечу, Кит одарил Пидж ехидным взглядом, а уже здоровый Ханк крепко обнял обоих сразу.

— Отличная работа! — поздравил их Коран. — Не думал, что это будет так трогательно!

— Вы вообще о чём? — одновременно спросили Синий и Зелёный паладины, и на их вопрос ответила Аллура.

— Пройдя через эту тренировку вы должны были понять, что ваши товарищи всегда могут вам помочь. Правда, обычно один из паладинов просто падал в расщелину, а остальные прилетали к нему на помощь, но такой вариант тоже неплох. Молодец, Лэнс.

Лэнс не особо понимал, что происходит, но, кажется, его хвалили.

— Подождите, — перебила Принцессу Пидж. — То есть, вы за нами следили?

— Шутишь? — Коран подкрутил пальцами рыжий ус. — Двое паладинов Вольтрона, легендарного защитника Вселенной, отправляются на незнакомую планету без своих Львов. Ты нас совсем за варваров принимаешь? Разумеется мы следили. Через камеры. Им, может, и десять тысяч четыреста лет, но работают отлично!

— Это было так трогательно, — смахнул слезу Ханк.

— Согласен. Посмотрим повтор?

Коран вывел на большой экран момент, когда Лэнс пытался удержать её. Разумеется, чёртова камера довольно крупным планом снимала лицо Пидж в этот момент.

— Развлекайтесь без меня, — огрызнулась она.

Сейчас Пидж просто хотела сгореть от стыда. И это желание стало ещё сильнее, когда она услышала голос Лэнса:

— А можно перемотать немного назад? Хочу посмотреть ещё раз.


	5. ...тот не целуется

Лэнс бесцельно слонялся по замку, не зная чем себя занять. Аллура и Коран в тысячный раз проверяли системы корабля, Широ тренировался на арене вместе с Китом, Ханк болтал с Шей по коммуникатору, который оставил ей после их последнего визита на Бальмеру, а Пидж наверняка возилась с какими-то железками, ведь ничем другим она обычно не занималась. Посчитав, что из всех них отвлечь он может только свою подругу, он принялся её искать, ещё не зная, во что это выльется.

Пидж ожидаемо сидела в мастерской, окружённая тремя ноутбуками (откуда только их взяла?) и двумя горстками мелких металлических деталей.

— Даже не хочу знать, для чего это, — вместо приветствия сказал Лэнс, максимально аккуратно устраиваясь рядом.

— Ты не поймёшь даже если я объясню, — парировала Пидж, надеясь, что он обидится и уйдёт, но ему было настолько скучно, что он решил проигнорировать эту фразу.

Лэнс глупо улыбался, пристально смотря на Пидж в ожидании, когда та наконец выйдет из себя и развлечёт его хоть немного.  
Ей потребовалось две минуты.

— Да что?!

— Если у тебя что-то не получается, то нужно немного отвлечься. Поверь мне, я эксперт в таких делах, — он самодовольно улыбнулся, указывая на себя большим пальцем.

— Ну допустим, — неожиданно отложила в сторону ноутбук Пидж. — И что мне нужно делать?

Он немного растерялся, ожидая совершенно другой реакции. Даже убегать не надо?..

Мозг Лэнса всегда работал довольно своеобразно, выстраивая иногда до абсурда нелепые, а иногда на удивление точные логические цепочки.  
Он действительно знал много способов расслабиться, но больше половины из них исключались их пребыванием в космосе и ограниченным пространством замка-корабля. Ещё он знал, что расслабляться одному, в общем-то, иногда полезно, но делать это компанией куда веселее. Сейчас все были так или иначе заняты, а значит составить ей компанию мог только сам Лэнс, и он был в общем-то очень даже не против. Это означало, что их всего двое и они должны приятно провести время. А ещё Пидж всё же девушка, пусть иногда, наверное, и сама об этом забывает. То есть, он должен был доставить удовольствие милой девушке. Тут тоже было несколько способов, ограниченное пространство которым только способствовало, но девушкой всё же была Пидж, а значит за приставания к себе она бы наверняка отправила его в нокаут, а поэтому, раз уж он решил к ней пристать (а он решил), то ему ну никак нельзя было становиться инициатором этих самых приставаний.

— Я читал, что всплески эндорфина и адреналина положительно влияют на мозговую активность, — начал он, вспомнив несколько умных слов из курса биологии.

— В этом есть смысл, — удивлённо перебила его Пидж и задумалась на несколько секунд, сама при этом удивив Лэнса. — О! Я придумала.

— Да? И что же? — приподнял он бровь, не понимая, что взбрело ей в голову.

Пидж же, не говоря ни слова, поднялась на ноги, а потом оседлала бёдра Лэнса, вгоняя его в краску. Сама она пыталась сохранить безучастное выражение лица, и у неё почти получалось.

— Пидж, что ты?..

— Заткнись и не двигайся. Если дёрнешься хоть немного — я тебе врежу.

Она притянула Лэнса за куртку, касаясь своими губами его.  
Это длилось всего несколько секунд, но он был готов поклясться, что прошло как минимум два часа. Лэнс слышал только собственное сердцебиение и абсолютно не понимал, какого чёрта происходит и как вообще всё к этому пришло.  
Пидж отстранилась так же внезапно, как и вообще его поцеловала, тут же возвращаясь за ноутбук.

— Ты был прав — у меня и правда появились дельные мысли. Спасибо, — спокойно прокомментировала она свои действия, не отрываясь от экрана.

— Т-так, подожди!.. — вернулся в реальность Лэнс и теперь требовал объяснений.

— Чего? Ты сам сказал про адреналин и эндорфин и это правда помогло. Что не так? — удивлённо и невинно хлопала она ресницами, будто и правда не сделала ничего странного.

— В-вроде всё так, но…

— Ой, только вот не надо сейчас говорить всякую ерунду насчёт того, что я украла твой первый поцелуй, — махнула рукой Пидж, на что он тут же напал в ответ:

— Разумеется нет, просто… Что насчёт тебя?

Его вопрос она проигнорировала и Лэнс понял, что сейчас с ней разговаривать бесполезно — его подруга уже с головой ушла в свой код, а значит ближайшие пару часов говорить с ней всё равно что болтать со стенкой.  
Он устало выдохнул и ушёл в свою комнату обдумать произошедшее.

***

Это уже не входило ни в какие рамки.  
Лэнс страдал так, как не страдал никогда в жизни — даже сильнее, чем после окончания своего любимого сериала.  
Пидж совсем отбилась от рук во всех смыслах. Почувствовав свою власть после того случая в мастерской, это маленькое исчадие Ада теперь с завидной периодичностью отлавливало несчастного парня и насильно целовало в укромных уголках замка, аргументируя свои действия необходимостью для работы.  
Не то, чтобы ему уж так сильно это не нравилось, но то, _как_ обычно это проходило, выводило Лэнса из себя.

Во-первых, Пидж не разрешала к себе прикасаться. Совсем. Когда он однажды позволил себе положить руки на её талию, то поймал челюстью тяжёлый кулак.  
Во-вторых, она не разрешала ему проявлять инициативу. При любой попытке ответить на её поцелуи чуть больше нужного он тут же получал удар, в этом случае под рёбра.  
В-третьих, на его отказы (а дошло и до этого, ведь быть безучастной куклой Лэнсу совсем не нравилось) Пидж просто пожимала плечами и говорила, что в таком случае обратится к Киту, чего сам Лэнс, разумеется, допустить никак не мог.  
Он оказался в ловушке из-за её дурацких правил. Приятной, конечно, но всё же ловушке, вынужденный просто позволять себя целовать. Только и всего.

Говорить с кем-нибудь на эту тему было бы довольно странно. Проницательный Ханк раскусил бы его в два счёта, Широ просто убил бы Лэнса на месте, не став даже разбираться, кто кого и зачем целует, у Корана и Аллуры, как представителей другой расы, вообще могли быть свои и довольно странные представления о физических контактах, а Кит… Да что он в этом понимает?!

Это случилось снова, за внушительной колонной в коридоре возле кухни, что вообще-то было довольно рискованно.  
Пидж училась, и училась довольно быстро. Простое прижимание губами превратилось в осмысленный поцелуй, всё ещё довольно невинный, но уже заставляющий Лэнса желать чего-то большего.  
Она чуть прикусила его нижнюю губу, и он, не выдержав, жарко ответил, скользнув в её рот языком.  
Довольно сильный удар не заставил себя ждать.

— Я предупреждала, — тихо прошипела обиженная Пидж, а Лэнс, наконец, сорвался.

— А я говорил, что не могу так! Подумай хоть немного о том, каково мне!..

— Мне пойти к Киту? — пропустила она его последние слова мимо ушей, а Лэнс окончательно разозлился:

— Хоть к Киту, хоть к Широ, хоть к Ханку — да хоть к Аллуре! Мне это надоело.

Он сунул руки в карманы и ушёл к себе.

***

Пидж стояла возле двери в комнату Кита, всё ещё раздумывая над тем, как повёл себя Лэнс.  
Она искренне не понимала, в чём проблема и почему он так злится. Людям должно нравиться, когда их целуют — почему тогда этот придурок только кричит?! Неужели она и правда так ему противна?..

Разумеется, это не было обычной её прихотью. Пидж просто хотела доставить ему удовольствие и отвлечь, ведь в последнее время он часто говорил о доме, а иногда выглядел ужасно грустным. Лэнс же неисправимый бабник и должно быть скучал по подобным физическим контактам, тогда почему?..

Ей было ужасно страшно, ведь она и сама не ожидала, что вот так просто возьмёт и поцелует его. Хотя бы потому, что Пидж никогда раньше этого не делала, в отличие от некоторых. Ещё страшнее становилось, когда Лэнс дотрагивался до неё — она и от случайных прикосновений дёргалась, как от удара током, а уж во время их близости и подавно. Да, ей было приятно, даже очень, и как раз это заставляло её бежать от этих ощущений как можно дальше. Позволить ему лишнее означало совершенно потерять голову и окончательно в него влюбиться, чего Пидж допустить просто не могла. Они должны были спасать Вселенную, а не романы крутить. К тому же Лэнсу она не ровня, и даже при самом удачном стечении обстоятельств и скором возвращении домой ей точно ничего не светит, ведь парень вроде него в сторону нелепой Кэти Холт даже не посмотрит.

Вообще, возможно, это реально выход. Все эти глупости лезут ей в голову потому, что контакта с другим парнем у неё просто не было. Может, после поцелуя с Китом это и правда пройдёт?..

Пидж постучалась. Белая дверь отъехала в сторону, являя удивлённого Кита.

— Пидж? Что-то случилось?

Она открыла рот, готовясь произнести довольно простое: «Кит, поцелуй меня», но почему-то не могла этого сделать.  
Пидж застыла, скованная ужасом. Похоже, она и правда не хотела, чтобы это был кто-то другой.

— Пидж? — ещё раз позвал её Кит, заметив, как заблестели её глаза. — Ты плачешь?..

— Что?.. — переспросила она, удивлённо смахивая скатившуюся слезу. — Нет, просто…

Она не понимала, что с ней происходит. Ей было ужасно больно от одной мысли, что её будет целовать не Лэнс. Пусть даже это будет чертовски привлекательный блондин с учёной степенью в области ядерной физики.  
Ей не был нужен никто другой.

— Стой! — притормозил у комнаты Кита Лэнс, до этого бежавший со всех ног по коридору, после чего схватил Пидж за плечи и встряхнул, заставляя её посмотреть в глаза. — Ты можешь считать меня кем угодно и бить столько, сколько посчитаешь нужным, но я хочу, чтобы ты целовала только меня, так что даже не думай ещё о ком-нибудь, поняла? Э-эй, ты плакала?..

Пидж снова притянула его за куртку, вовлекая поцелуй. И даже не ударила, когда он прижал её к себе.  
Пожалуй, так и правда можно получить гораздо больше удовольствия.

— Представим, что я ничего не видел, — устало выдохнул Кит, разворачиваясь к ним спиной, после чего добавил: — И уйдите куда-нибудь, пока вас не застукал Широ.

Ребята отстранились друг от друга, решив последовать его совету, а Пидж подумала о том, что не зря установила в своей комнате двойной замок.

***

Пидж незаметно пробежала пальцами по колену Лэнса, пока они сидели за обеденным столом. Тот вздрогнул, чудом подавив смущение, и намёк прекрасно понял.

— Мне надо ещё немного поговорить с Шей, то есть, починить своего Льва, так что я пойду, — неожиданно для всех первым поднялся Ханк.

— Я займусь обновлением системы безопасности, так что по пустякам меня не отвлекать, — махнула рукой Пидж, вставая из-за стола.

— А я помогу, — улыбнулся Лэнс, убегая следом.

Широ кивнул и допил свой сок. Кит ещё немного поковырялся в зелёной жиже, гордо именуемой едой, и отложил ложку в сторону, к своему удивлению замечая улыбку на лице Широ.

— М? Ты чего?

— Рад, что они наконец разобрались друг с другом, — ответил он, на что Кит удивлённо вскинул бровь.

— Так ты в курсе?

— Разумеется в курсе. Она практически росла у меня на глазах. Или, по-твоему, я такой сухарь?

Широ сжал ладонь Кита под столом, и тот хихикнул.

— Совсем нет. Даже наоборот.

— …я просто сверну ему шею, если он её обидит, — не переставая улыбаться, продолжил Широ, и Кит в его словах нисколько не сомневался.

Лэнс, может, и придурок, но его стоит предупредить. А пока Кит возьмёт их чересчур заботливого Лидера на себя.


	6. ...тот не проверяет карманы куртки (for Pidganceweek)

Лэнс оттирал жирное пятно с куртки. Он всего лишь хотел посмотреть, что готовит Ханк, ведь запах был просто потрясающий — отгонять своего друга половником было необязательно.  
Он сосредоточенно водил щёткой по жёсткой ткани, пока не наткнулся на что-то небольшое и пластиковое. Это было странно, ведь Лэнс был уверен, что всё вынул из карманов. Как оказалось, не из внутреннего.

— Пидж! — бесцеремонно ввалился он в её комнату, улыбаясь во все тридцать два. — Смотри, что я нашёл!

— Ты решил удивить меня флэшкой? — скептично приподняла бровь Пидж, но потом до неё всё же дошло. — Это же не та?..

— Она! — подтвердил Лэнс. — Так что давай сюда ноутбук: теперь мы можем устроить себе киносеанс~

— Это же круто! Можно попробовать найти что-то похожее на проектор и посмотреть что-нибудь всем вместе!

Пидж загорелась идеей, а вот Лэнс расстроился.  
Нет, это и правда была хорошая идея, даже очень, но… Он хотел посмотреть фильм _только_ с ней. Может, хотя бы тогда она вспомнила бы, что всё же девушка. Уютный вечер, кино, тёплое одеяло…  
Она что, совсем не видит в нём парня?..

Решение проблемы пришло к нему в голову довольно неожиданно. Лэнс не очень хотел это делать, но раз он так хотел побыть с ней наедине, то были необходимы крайние меры.  
Пока Пидж пыталась разобраться в своём хламе, он тихо вышел из комнаты, намереваясь найти одного паладина с идиотской причёской.

— Кит! — окликнул его Лэнс, и тот чуть не пропустил удар тренировочного бота.

— Отмена! — приказал он, и бот исчез. — Чего тебе?

— Сначала ты пообещаешь мне не смеяться, — абсолютно серьёзно попросил Лэнс, удивив Кита, на что он кивнул. — Я хочу посмотреть с Пидж пару фильмов, но не хочу, чтобы нам мешали, а она собралась устроить тут кинотеатр. Нужно что-нибудь…

— Фильмы? — перебил его Кит. — Откуда?..

— Нашёл в кармане флэшку. Это важно?

— Конечно важно! Тут же кроме тренировок заняться нечем. Почему ты просишь об этом меня? Почему не Ханка или Широ?

— Ханк не умеет придумывать красивые отмазки, а Широ меня прибьёт. Если поможешь, одолжу тебе её на неделю. Там около пятидесяти фильмов, — нашёл возможность похвалиться Лэнс.

— Ну я…

— Там есть все части «Властелина колец».

— По рукам, — кивнул Кит. — Переоденься в форму и иди к её комнате, я всё улажу.

Лэнс немного растерялся, не ожидая такого быстрого согласия. Кто бы мог подумать, что их ангстовая принцесса окажется фанатом фэнтези.  
Ну, тем лучше.  
Он всё ещё не представлял, что собирается делать Кит, да и, если честно, особого доверия он у Лэнса не вызывал, но выбирать не приходилось.

Лэнс уже стоял возле комнаты Пидж, не решаясь зайти внутрь. Может, стоит дождаться Кита?..

— Лэнс? А почему ты в форме? Мы куда-то летим? — она хлопнула ресницами, держа в руках ноутбук, какую-то железную коробку, огромное белое полотно и треногу. — О, Кит! Представляешь, Лэнс нашёл флэшку, и…

— Я в курсе, — перебил её Кит. — Поэтому мы сейчас все собираемся и летим на Карос — Аллура сказала, что это очень красивая планета, а Коран уже готовит еду к пикнику, так что переоденься и возьми с собой баярд, на всякий случай. Вот, Лэнс уже готов, остальные улетели, только тебя ждём.

Он хотел было испепелить этого идиота на месте, но неожиданно понял, что Кит нагло врал, совершенно не краснея.  
Надо будет сказать ему «спасибо».

Лэнс забрал из рук Пидж всю технику, удивляясь тому, как она вообще таскала это своими маленькими ладошками, и взглядом отправил её обратно в комнату. Когда она ушла, Кит поднял большой палец вверх, и собрался уже уйти, но его остановили:

— Карос?

— Там правда красиво. Мы были там недавно с… Неважно, — смущённо потёр он нос, определённо вспомнив что-то приятное.

Пидж вышла, держа в руках шлем. Лэнс никак не мог привыкнуть к её лицу без очков, уже давно заметив, что оно невозможно милое.  
Она вопросительно посмотрела на него, словно спрашивая, долго ли они ещё будут тут стоять, и Лэнс бодро зашагал в ангар.

Решив, что Львов лучше оставить в замке, он загрузил все вещи в свой шаттл и даже помог Пидж забраться в её собственный. Пока всё шло на удивление гладко, что было как-то ненормально.

— Вы куда-то собрались? — удивлённо спросил Широ, и Кит тут же встал между ним и ребятами.

— Просто проверяют двигатели, сделают пару кругов и вернутся, — пожал он плечами, пытаясь мягко увести Широ из ангара.

***

Они молча собирали импровизированный экран, сняв дурацкие шлемы и тяжёлые части формы паладинов.  
Планета и правда была красивой. Несмотря на то, что сейчас на этой стороне была ночь, Лэнс хорошо видел очертания странных пушистых деревьев и колючих кустарников, белые цветы на которых мерцали слабым белым светом, слышал тихое журчание воды где-то вдалеке и сладкий запах, возможно, тоже принадлежавший этим цветам.  
Тёплый ласковый ветер чуть трепал волосы, принося странное ощущение умиротворения. Лэнс был бы рад совсем расслабиться, вот только…  
Эта неловкость между ними и молчание подруги ужасно его расстраивало. Он не знал, что ему сейчас стоило сказать и что сделать, чтобы всё исправить.

Пидж настроила проектор и теперь выбирала фильм. Лэнс не стал даже вмешиваться, считая себя виноватым, поэтому достал большой тёплый плед, входящий в алтеанский набор оказания первой помощи. Очень удобно.

— Они не придут, — то ли спросила, то ли подтвердила факт Пидж, на что Лэнс кивнул. — Почему нельзя было сказать сразу вместо того, чтобы устраивать этот цирк?!

Он хотел было ответить, но на белом полотне уже появились первые кадры. Это была старая романтическая комедия, названия которой Лэнс даже не знал и скачал только для того, чтобы потом как-нибудь посмотреть со своей девушкой. Он говорил об этом, когда они ещё учились в Гарнизоне, и…  
Неужели она запомнила?..

Пидж жестом заставила его сесть на плед, а затем села рядом сама, удобно прислонившись к его плечу. Он усмехнулся и осторожно обнял её.  
Наверное, Лэнс никогда не поймёт, о чём она думает. Но так даже интереснее.


	7. ...тот не объявляет войну (for Pidganceweek)

Лэнсу было ужасно скучно. Он успел позавтракать, прибраться в комнате и даже потренироваться, почти победив Кита — ему просто повезло, что Лэнс отвлёкся на Аллуру, честное слово.  
Когда Лэнсу становилось скучно, то, как правило, все окружающие его люди начинали страдать, ведь чаще всего его способы развлечься не заканчивались (да и не начинались) ничем хорошим.

Вот сейчас он только закончил собирать сложнейшее устройство и теперь ждал, когда оно сработает.

— Лэнс, ты не видел… — начала Пидж, переступая порог его комнаты, и на неё вылилось целое ведро ледяной воды.

— Прости, я думал, что первым попадётся Ханк, — выдавил он сквозь смех, а вот Пидж было совсем не весело.

Она выдохнула, медленно сняв очки, и посмотрела на Лэнса так, что он успел несколько раз пожалеть о своей идее.

— Ничего страшного, — ответила она с улыбкой, от которой ему стало жутко.

Пидж ушла, так и не узнав то, что хотела, а Лэнс протёр тряпкой мокрый пол и решил повторить эксперимент, всё ещё надеясь облить Ханка.

***

Он начисто забыл о странном предчувствии, мучившим его с самого утра, и теперь явно наслаждался своей оригинальностью.  
Лэнс отправился в душ, намереваясь провести там не меньше часа в компании горячей воды и своего прекрасного голоса.  
А расслабляться не стоило.

Как только сверкающий чистотой паладин переступил порог душевой, на его голову вылилось ведро отвратительно пахнущего машинного масла.

— Один-один, — усмехнулась Пидж, стараясь не пялиться на его пресс, и выскочила в коридор.

Казалось бы, что они теперь в расчёте, но Лэнс воспринял это как вызов, и останавливаться не собирался. Мужик он или нет?

***

Пидж пожалела о том, что вообще ввязалась в эту идиотскую войну. У неё жутко болела поясница после нескольких падений на пол — Лэнс взял в привычку выдёргивать из-под неё стул; одежда едва успевала высыхать, оказываясь то мокрой, то перепачканной какой-то ерундой, да и из комнаты выходить теперь было опасно.  
Ну вот опять.

Прямо перед её дверью на полу лежала огромная сеть, судя по всему предназначенная для того, чтобы поймать неосторожно наступившую в неё Пидж.

— Он серьёзно думал, что я на это поведусь? — она разочарованно выдохнула, чуть отходя для разбега.

Уже в прыжке Пидж поняла, что ошиблась. За сеткой, прямо в предполагаемом месте её приземления, было разлито масло. Она ожидаемо не удержалась на ногах и упала назад, точно в сетку, после чего уже болталась над полом, обиженно скрестив руки.

— Шесть-пять, — махнул рукой Лэнс, проходя мимо, чем только сильнее разжёг костёр войны.

***

Лэнс всегда спал довольно беспокойно, поэтому его обычно спасали только тёмная повязка и расслабляющая музыка.   
Пидж прекрасно это знала.

Приятная мелодия сменилась очень громким тяжёлым роком, заставив его резко подскочить на месте и сбросить наушники.

— Шесть-шесть, — плохо скрывая злорадство в голосе, сказала Пидж, а когда Лэнс попытался встать, коснувшись ногой металлического основания кровати, и получил удар током, добавила: — И-и-и семь-шесть в мою пользу.

***

Лэнс был ужасно зол из-за своей невнимательности, но не мог не отметить, что правда восхищается этой маленькой чертовкой. Фантазия у неё, может, и лучше, но он тоже знал несколько её слабых мест, и одним из таких была её священная мастерская.

Он убил несколько часов, перетаскивая всё оборудование в другую часть замка — операцию пришлось проворачивать ночью, пока все спали, поэтому действовать нужно было очень аккуратно и бесшумно, с чем у него всегда были проблемы. Решив не спать совсем, чтобы понаблюдать за её реакцией, Лэнс остался в мастерской.

Вообще ночь и тишина — прекрасные составляющие для раздумий.  
Лэнс думал, много, в основном о том, что ему было действительно весело с Пидж. Она не была похожа на других девчонок, и если раньше это казалось ему минусом, то теперь он был очень этому рад. Пожалуй, он впервые так здорово проводил время, даже несмотря на удары током, неожиданные подножки и прочие издевательства.  
Ему было… хорошо с ней?..

Пидж вошла в мастерскую едва проснувшись — она всё ещё протирала глаза, приподняв очки.

— А… Где?.. — растерянно произнесла она, слабо понимая, куда делись все её приборы.

Лэнс был очень доволен собой, до того момента, как Пидж с силой вжала его в стену.

— Семь-семь?.. — он испуганно сглотнул.

— Ты можешь делать что угодно со мной, но не смей. Трогать. Моё. Оборудование! — почти прошипела Пидж, пытаясь справиться со злостью.

— Что угодно? — переспросил он, поняв, что убивать его Пидж не собирается.

— Да!

— Заметь, не я это предложил.

Лэнс склонился и поцеловал её. Ему очень хотелось сделать это последние два дня. К его удивлению Пидж ответила, и даже ещё сильнее притянула за куртку к себе.

— Вернёшь всё, как было, и сойдёмся на ничьей.

Она резко развернулась и убежала к себе.  
Лэнс коснулся пальцами своих губ.  
В принципе, такая ничья его устраивала.


	8. ...тот не притворяется парнем (for Pidganceweek)

Кэти наконец сняла форменную куртку и бросила её на кровать.  
Сегодняшняя тренировка и правда вымотала — сдавать нормативы как парень было не так просто, как казалось с самого начала. Вообще возможно пробежать столько километров с такими короткими ногами, как у неё?!  
Она закрылась в ванной комнате, надеясь смыть с себя усталость.  
Вообще ей нереально повезло: попади Кэти в старый корпус — пришлось бы мыться в общей душевой поздними ночами, где её непременно бы раскрыли, пусть даже случайно. Но она здесь, в новом, и, более того, поскольку ей не хватило места (ведь Пидж Гандерсон явно был лишним кадетом), её поселили в офицерскую комнату с одной единственной кроватью и отдельным душем. Просто мечта.

Она вытерла отстриженные рыжие волосы полотенцем, оставляя его на плечах.  
Кэти посмотрела на себя в зеркало — кажется, её грудь ещё выросла, что сейчас было очень некстати. Она оставалась достаточно маленькой, чтобы безболезненно перетянуть её эластичными бинтами и сойти за парня, но, сняв их и надев обтягивающую майку, отвертеться уже бы не получилось. Выходить в коридор в ближайшее время Кэти не собиралась, надеясь расслабиться и вытянуть ноги на невозможно большой для неё кровати, так что она оставила бинты в ванной комнате, переодевшись в свободную белую футболку и чёрные шорты, что выдавали всем кадетам.

С тех пор, как её назначили офицером связи восхитительного дуэта МакКлэйна и Гаррета, она в принципе забыла слово «спокойно». Потому что уж к кому оно точно не относилось, так это к Лэнсу. Ещё ей пришлось забыть такое понятие, как «личное пространство», да и вообще любое сочетание со словом «личное». Потому что ни один, ни второй этого слова будто и не знали: Ханк имел ужасную привычку читать любые неосторожно оставленные записи — будь то конспект или дневник, а Лэнс просто никому не давал прохода, особенно девчонкам, и Кэти очень радовалась тому факту, что она сейчас прикидывалась парнем. Становиться объектом флирта этого идиота она не хотела бы.

— Пидж, дружище, — без стука вошёл в её комнату Лэнс, и Кэти резко подскочила на кровати. — Ты спишь что ли?

Он сел рядом, а Кэти чуть было рефлекторно не прикрыла грудь руками, чем наверняка бы себя выдала.  
Нужно успокоиться. Эта футболка достаточно свободная, чтобы…

— …ну дава-а-ай, ты же всё веселье пропустишь!

Она уловила лишь часть фразы, ведь Лэнс по-дружески перекинул руку через её шею, прижимая к себе и трепля волосы. Если он надавит ладонью чуть сильнее, то всё поймёт.  
Пожалуйста, пожалуйста-пожалуйста, пусть он просто её отпустит!..

— Пидж? Ты чего такой красный? Ты не заболел? — удивлённо моргнул Лэнс, прикладывая свою руку к её лбу, и Кэти облегчённо выдохнула, но к своему ужасу поняла, что краснота с щёк не проходит, а совсем наоборот.

Он склонил голову, будто задумался над чем-то, а затем снял с неё круглые очки, пристально всматриваясь в лицо напротив.

— Ч-что?.. — наконец, выдавила из себя Кэти.

— Показалось, — пожал плечами Лэнс, возвращая очки на место. — Ну ты тогда… Поправляйся. И не перенапрягайся особо. У нас завтра ещё одна тренировка, а летать с другим офицером связи я не хочу.

Он вышел из комнаты, оставив Кэти наедине со своими мыслями.

Лэнс тряхнул головой, отгоняя странный образ.  
Для парня у этого Гандерсона очень красивые глаза.


	9. ...тот не празднует (for Pidganceweek)

— Почему все такие грустные? — удивлённо спросил Ханк, пребывая, в отличие от остальных, в прекрасном расположении духа. Ну да, это его Льва едва поцарапало при том жутком обвале в горах, а вот остальным досталось в разы больше — даже Чёрному.

— Может, потому, что я уже задолбалась всё это чинить?! — вспылила Пидж, пытаясь оттереть перепачканные руки.

— Пидж, следи за языком, — тут же поправил её Широ.

— Хорошо, я **устала** , — выделила она последнее слово и повернулась к пилоту самого пострадавшего Льва. — Лэнс, ты ведь тоже нога — почему с Жёлтым всё нормально, а Синий похож на… — Пидж осеклась, поймав взгляд Широ. — …так помят.

— Вообще-то я **правая** нога, и все знают, что именно она является опорной! — поспешил защититься Лэнс.

— Ага, и именно из-за неё мы упали, — Кит скрестил руки на груди.

— Неправда! Это потому, что недо-самураи со стрёмными причёсками не смотрят, где машут своими мечами!

— Успокойтесь, — чуть повысил тон Широ, и ребята сразу прекратили кричать друг на друга. — Видишь, — обратился он уже к Ханку. — Мы все немного… на взводе после тренировки. Ты что-то хотел?

— Вообще-то, да, — осторожно ответил он, уже будучи не так уверен в своей идее. — Давайте просто расслабимся и отметим?

— Отметим что? — решил уточнить Кит.

— Да что угодно! — Ханк сел на диван и обвёл всех присутствующих взглядом. — Вы не понимаете! Мы не знаем, который сейчас день, так? На Земле могло даже время года смениться, если подумать. А раз так, то мы можем отметить совершенно любой пропущенный нами праздник! Рождество, Новый год, день Святого Валентина, день Благодарения…

— Звучит круто! — поддержал его Лэнс.

— А кто будет чинить ваших Львов, если мы будем развлекаться?! — вмешалась Пидж.

— Пидж, крошка, если ты прекратишь брыкаться и позволишь нам и Корану тебе помочь, то мы справимся в два счёта, — Лэнс по-хозяйски закинул руку на её плечо, слабо надеясь на согласие, и она тяжело выдохнула.

— Ладно. Тогда что будем праздновать?

Лэнс и правда удивился. Он ожидал чего угодно, но уж точно не такой покорности. Даже напрягся, на случай, если придётся уворачиваться от удара, но его не последовало. Пидж просто была рядом, совершенно не думая сбрасывать его руку, и уже активно участвовала в споре. Ему тоже было удобно — с таким ростом она идеально подходила на роль подставки — так что они стояли так до тех пор, пока в зал не вошла Аллура.

— Паладины, — обратилась она к ним, прервав жаркую дискуссию. — Надеюсь, вы говорите о тренировках?

— Лучше! Мы говорим о празднике!

— Празднике?

— Да! — радостно подтвердил Ханк. — У вас же есть тыквы?

— Что такое тыквы? — удивилась Аллура, и он чуть не взвыл от досады. Стоило вспомнить о том, что у алтеанцев всё другое, даже овощи.

— Ладно, неважно, что-нибудь придумаем. А пока принеси самые жуткие вещи, которые найдёшь — мы вам покажем, как у нас отмечают Хэллоуин!

Широ хотел его одёрнуть: всё же разговаривать так с Принцессой было как минимум невежливо, но Аллура, кажется, заинтересовалась.

— Хорошо. Я скоро вернусь, — она выпорхнула в коридор, а вдохновившийся Ханк потащил Пидж ко Львам, надеясь поскорее закончить с их починкой.

Почему-то тот факт, что Ханк к ней прикоснулся, Лэнсу не понравился.

***

Это оказалось даже быстрее, чем он думал.  
Лэнс видел, как Пидж напрягается всякий раз, стоит кому-нибудь взять в руки её инструменты, однако она терпела и совсем скоро даже привыкла, раздавая всем указания. Что это с ней сегодня?..

— Лэнс, передай мне отвёртку, пожалуйста, — попросила она, и отвлёкшийся МакКлэйн протянул ей совсем не то, что нужно, но она и на этот раз не разозлилась. — Отвёртку. Она правее. Такой длинный стержень с чёрной ручкой и плоским концом.

— Я в курсе, — пробубнил он, всё ещё пытаясь разобраться в её поведении.

Когда с починкой Львов было покончено, ребята вернулись в зал, где их уже ждали Аллура и Коран с ворохом всевозможной ерунды — некоторая даже шевелилась.

— Что это за хрень?.. — Кит ткнул носком сапога какую-то водоросль (по крайней мере выглядела похоже), и она чуть не обвилась вокруг его ноги.

— Вы просили самую жуть. К сожалению, это всё, что удалось найти в замке и его окрестностях. Что дальше?

Аллура была полна энтузиазма, а вот Лэнс немного остыл. Нет, МНОГО, потому что эта идея внезапно перестала ему нравиться.  
Если честно, он терпеть не мог все эти дурацкие истории о призраках и саму идею Хэллоуина — единственное, что хоть как-то сглаживало его неприязнь, это чересчур откровенные наряды девушек: например, кошечки в чёрном латексе или сексуальные огненно-рыжие ведьмы с глубоким декольте. Сейчас красивым декольте могла похвастаться разве что Аллура, но навряд ли у неё где-нибудь завалялся кожаный костюм и плеть.

Почему тогда он не высказался против?  
Лэнс и сам не знал. Он вообще пропустил мимо ушей весь процесс обсуждения, к своей беде сосредоточившись на необычном поведении Пидж, и оно того совершенно не стоило.

Пришлось смириться и помочь остальным украсить зал тёмными тканями, шевелящимися корнями и странными жёлтыми светящимися плодами, издали напоминающими пламя свеч.  
Ханк достаточно долго обсуждал что-то с Кораном, а Лэнсу было жизненно необходимо отвлечься хоть на что-нибудь. Пусть его изобьют, но он никогда не сознается в том, что боится таких глупостей.

— Пидж, детка, ты слишком короткая даже с этой стремянкой.

— Ну так иди и подсади меня, дылда.

Лэнс снова растерялся. Ну, раз попросили…  
Он подошёл к стремянке и дождался, пока Пидж усядется ему на плечи. Такая лёгкая… Она вообще ест?  
Лэнс поднялся на пару ступенек и этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы Пидж наконец смогла закрепить кусок ткани на остром выступе. Стремянка чуть покачнулась, и ему пришлось придержать худые ноги, чтобы она ненароком не свалилась.

— Я не падаю. Уже можешь убрать руки, — тихо попросила Пидж, и Лэнс тут же вернул их к тонким щиколоткам, перестав чуть поглаживать её бёдра.

А с ним-то что сегодня?!

***

Заниматься украшением зала они закончили примерно через два часа по земному времени. Ханк сначала хотел привести в надлежащий вид весь замок, но он был действительно огромным, так что ему пришлось смириться с реальностью и ограничиться одним залом.

По многим причинам провести Хэллоуин как следует не представлялось возможным: шить костюмы было не из чего, да и особого желания этим заниматься никто не горел; в шутку пройтись по соседям с целью насобирать конфет тоже не получилось — хотя бы из-за отсутствия соседей. Ещё пришлось обойтись без сладостей и тыкв.  
От настоящего Хэллоуина у них были только декорации, но Ханка, кажется, это устраивало.

Аллура уселась на большую подушку, с интересом оглядываясь по сторонам. Похоже, обстановка ей нравилась.

— И что теперь мы будем делать?

— Рассказывать страшные истории о призраках, — зловеще сказал Ханк, и Лэнс нервно сглотнул.

Его это ужасно бесило. Обычно пугливый и нервный Ханк и правда любил эти штуки, с удовольствием и чувством рассказывая всякие ужасы. Даже пару раз пытался затащить друга в кино на ночной показ хорроров, но Лэнсу удавалось отвертеться, ведь падать перед ним лицом в грязь он не хотел.

Кит, Широ и Пидж устроились поудобнее, готовясь слушать, и Лэнсу пришлось к ним присоединиться.  
Он сам не заметил, как всё теснее прижимался к Пидж, пока чуть не столкнул её на Широ: Ханк говорил о предыдущих паладинах, их смертельных сражениях и последних минутах жизни.

— …с тех пор их души и по сей день скитаются по замку, вынужденные защищать свою Принцессу.

— Отличная история, — похвалил его Широ, и Кит согласно кивнул.

— Они и правда продолжают меня защищать?.. — чересчур впечатлилась рассказом Аллура.

— Да ну брось, все знают, что приведений не быва… — махнул рукой Лэнс, пытаясь успокоить и её, и себя, но неожиданно его перебил Коран:

— Вообще такая вероятность определённо есть. Прежние паладины были верными защитниками, так что даже после смерти их сильный дух мог остаться где-то здесь.

Ребята посмеялись, но только Лэнс — нервно.  
Будто и так мало проблем было. Только призраков ему ещё тут не хватало!

— Отлично, а теперь давайте прервёмся и перекусим! — Ханк бодро зашагал в столовую, а Лэнс немного задержался, пытаясь выбросить из головы страшную историю.

— Это антинаучно, — тихо, так, чтобы её услышал только Лэнс, сказала Пидж и ткнула его в бок локтем. — Приведений не бывает, так что успокойся и прекрати так ко мне липнуть.

Ему показалось, или это была такая поддержка?..  
В любом случае, сейчас необходимо себя реабилитировать.

— Ты думаешь, что я испугался? — удивился он слишком громко и наигранно. — Пф-ф-ф, да кто вообще боится приведений! Это же так глупо!

— Не глупее, чем врать своим друзьям, — фыркнула Пидж и всё же поднялась. — Пошли, мы и так отстали.

Лэнс хотел сказать ей, что она ошиблась, но понял, что так только окончательно себя добьёт. Пидж узнала о его страхе и оставалось только надеяться, что она никому не расскажет.

В длинном коридоре было пусто. Они что, так долго там сидели?..  
Пидж повернулась, словно спрашивая, мол, ну и сколько ещё мне тебя ждать? Совсем поникший Лэнс открыл рот, чтобы попросить её никому не выдавать его секрет, но так и замер.  
За ней над полом парил огромный серый мужик в доспехах, очень похожих на их собственные.

— Лэнс? Ты чего?

— П-П-Пидж, — заикаясь, поднял он палец, указывая за её спину.

Она медленно повернулась, уже примерно представляя, что Лэнс там увидел.

Они бежали так быстро и кричали так громко, как могли. Коридор начинал казаться им бесконечным, а обернуться, чтобы проверить, летит за ними призрак или нет, никто из них не хотел.

— Сюда! — дёрнул её за руку Лэнс, сумев наконец заметить дверь.

Это оказалось что-то вроде кладовой, плотно заставленной холодными металлическими коробками, но они всё же влезли.

— Нечего было так орать, ты его только разозлил! — громким шёпотом возмущалась Пидж.

— Это _я_ орал? Да ты кричала куда громче! Бла-бла-бла, приведений не бывает, это антинаучно!

— Между прочим, как учёный, я никогда не отрицала паранормальное, и сказала это только потому, что хотела тебя успокоить!

— Так ты тоже их боишься? — удивился он, сразу же перестав паниковать.

— Ну… Немного… В любом случае, нам надо отсюда выбраться и разобраться с этим… Этим.

Здесь было темно, но Лэнс был готов поклясться, что она покраснела. Пидж прижималась к нему слишком близко, чуть вздрагивая всем телом.  
Чёрт, а это даже было мило.  
Он положил ладони на её спину, чуть поглаживая. Напуганная Пидж — ещё более удивительное явление, чем всякие призраки, и сейчас он чувствовал невероятный прилив сил и храбрости, ведь появился тот человек, которого он хотел защитить.  
Лэнс нащупал что-то вроде швабры и, напоследок потрепав Пидж по волосам, выскочил в коридор.

— Давай, старпёр, я покажу тебе, кто тут сейчас паладин!

Старпёра в коридоре не было. Там были только загибающиеся от хохота ребята и Коран, бьющийся в истерике на полу.

— Я не думал, что это и правда так весело, — всё же выдавил он, поднимаясь на колени и снова зашёлся хохотом.

— Я больше не могу, — Ханк колотил руками о стене, пытаясь перестать смеяться.

— Какого чёрта тут происходит?! — возмутился Лэнс, ещё не понимая, что произошло, но точно зная, что его провели.

— Это голограмма, — смог произнести Коран, отдышавшись. — Ханк предложил мне спроецировать одного из прежних паладинов, и я честно не думал, что это будет так… — он снова засмеялся.

— Окей, я понял — вы нас развели, так? — указал он на каждого шваброй.

— Прости, но это и правда было смешно, — вступился Широ. — Когда Ханк сказал, что ты до ужаса боишься всякой мистики, то мы ему не поверили. Но теперь…

— Ты предатель! — особенно выразительно ткнул в друга шваброй Лэнс и вытащил из кладовки Пидж. — Пошли, милая, устроим себе свой Хеллоуин без голограмм и обманщиков.

Они вдвоём скрылись за поворотом, а остальная команда удивлённо переглянулась.

— А давно они ходят, держась за руки?.. — спросил Ханк, на что остальные пожали плечами.


	10. ...тот не влюбляется (for Pidganceweek)

В тот день всё изменилось.  
Лэнс просто не мог принять тот факт, что Пидж — тот самый Пидж, которого он считал отличным парнем и хорошим другом — на самом деле девушка.  
Теперь и только теперь он обратил внимание на болезненно-светлую кожу. На непослушные мягкие волосы. На угловатое, но всё же женственное телосложение. На большие глаза приятного медового оттенка. На губы, светло-розовые и всегда искусанные.  
Как он мог не заметить?!

Это превратилось в настоящий кошмар.  
Он совершенно перестал думать об Аллуре — безумно красивой, со звучным голосом и прекрасными формами. Его мысли занимала Пидж — хрупкая и нелепая, в отвратительной объёмной одежде, совершенно не выдающей её пол.  
Он не мог ни тренироваться с ней так, как раньше, ни разговаривать, ни просто сидеть рядом.  
 _Ведь она всё-таки девушка._  
Смешная, милая и совершенно непохожая на остальных. Хотя бы потому, что до Лэнса ей не было никакого дела.

Она целые дни проводила в мастерской, занимаясь только ей понятными вещами. Её интересовали инопланетные технологии, а не парни, и от этого Лэнсу было ужасно больно.  
Все его попытки флирта Пидж либо игнорировала, либо отвечала с таким безразличием, что ему хотелось удавиться.  
И без того пострадавшей самооценке Лэнса становилось всё хуже, и он почти потерял уверенность в себе.

— Что с тобой не так?! — в отчаянии ударил он по стене рукой прямо возле головы Пидж, и снова получил совершенно не ту реакцию.

— Я что-то не так сделала?

Она выглядела удивлённой, но не более того.  
Ни смущения, ни страха.

Лэнс склонился, собираясь её поцеловать, и остановился в последний момент.  
В этих медовых глазах не было абсолютно ничего. Она не ответит. По крайней мере не сейчас.

— Да пошла ты, Гандерсон, — в сердцах выдохнул он и развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов.

Ему нужно было привести мысли в порядок и сделать с этими чувствами хоть что-нибудь. Затолкать их подальше и не обращать внимания, оставив лишь слабую надежду на то, что Пидж когда-нибудь увидит в нём парня.

А сейчас они должны спасать Вселенную.


	11. ...тот не помнит о днях рождениях

Лэнс был очень доволен собой. Ну конечно же — он единственный в этой части вселенной, кто помнил о шестнадцатилетии их одарённой, занудной, но всё же милой Пидж Гандерсон. А ещё он нашёл что-то похожее на карандаши и бумагу, так что ещё и подарок соорудил: симпатичную (на его взгляд) открыточку, обложку которой украсили чёрные провода и телевизор с неровной цифрой «16».

— Так и задумывалось, — успокоил он сам себя.

Лэнс специально не стал ничего говорить, когда утром столкнулся с ней возле ванной комнаты — он решил подождать момента, пока все соберутся, ведь тогда и только тогда она поймёт, что её лучший друг никто иной, как Лэнс МакКлэйн — самый знойный красавчик на ближайший десяток световых лет. А ещё он совсем не обижался из-за этого вымышленного имени, но продолжал называть её Пидж. Кэти звучит слишком ласково и… лично?..

— С днём рож-день-я! — громко и по слогам скандировал он, хлопая в ладоши, из-за чего тонкая открытка, зажатая подмышкой, едва не порвалась. — Ох, моя девочка стала совсем взрослой… — Лэнс театрально смахнул несуществующую слезу.

Широ поперхнулся космическим соком, из ложки замершего Ханка вывалилась холодная зелёная жижа, Аллура недоумённо переглядывалась с Кораном, и только Кит, казалось, сохранял абсолютное равнодушие, хоть и похлопал трижды несколько секунд назад.

— Чего? — растерялась Пидж, но Лэнс уже всунул ей в руки открытку.

— Поздравляю! В некоторых странах это уже возраст согласия, знаешь? — легонько подтолкнул он её локтем, пока та таращилась на цифры и дрожала, пытаясь сдержать смех. Широ беззвучно открывал рот, будто не мог решить, стоит ли ему говорить то, что он собирался сказать. — Что?

— Просто… Ой, я больше не могу.

Пидж рассмеялась в голос, в приступе хохота хватаясь за живот. Все перестали что-либо понимать, безмолвно переводя взгляды друг на друга. Кажется, что-то знал только Широ, но и он сейчас едва сдерживался, чтобы не засмеяться.

— Да что я сделал?!

— Очень меня повеселил, — Пидж с чувством ударила его по плечу. — Но вообще спасибо!

Она ушла к себе, так и не позавтракав, и теперь все выжидательно смотрели на Широ, требуя объяснений.

— Что всё это значит? — озвучил интересующий всех вопрос Кит. Широ откашлялся и решил начать издалека.

— Лэнс, что ты знаешь о семье Кэти?

— Я? — он зачем-то указал пальцем на себя и склонил голову, задумавшись. — Ну, у неё осталась мама на Земле, а ещё есть отец и старший брат, Мэтт.

— Видишь ли, тут такое дело… В общем, Мэтт не старший брат Кэти, а младший.

Лэнс подумал, что этой воцарившейся тишине ужасно не хватает стрёкота сверчков, но на алтеанском корабле они не водились.

— То есть, она — старшая сестра?.. — переспросил Ханк.

— Да.

— И она старше тебя? — уточнил Кит, отодвинув еду в сторону.

— Именно. Ей сегодня двадцать два.

***

Лэнс уже час лежал на полу мастерской со скрещенными на груди руками, отстранённо созерцая серый потолок.  
То есть, как это — двадцать два?.. Она мало того, что оказалось девушкой, так ещё и старше на три года?!

— Вот и доверяй после этого людям, — тяжело выдохнул Лэнс и чуть поёрзал, разминая затёкшие плечи.

Он попытался вспомнить ту фотографию, что Пидж всё время таскала с собой. Лэнс помнил, что на ней Кэти была одета в миленькое платье и у неё были роскошные длинные волосы. Он видел этот снимок всего единожды, так что деталей не запомнил, а жаль.  
Преставить её сейчас одетой во что-то женственное и с нормальной (в понимании Лэнса) девичьей причёской не представлялось возможным. Если она и правда старше, то, получается, выпустилась из Гарнизона год назад?.. И ещё, типа, реально часто носила платья и всё такое?..  
Воображение отказывалось подчиняться, и это невероятно раздражало. Теперь его не особо удивляло, что пятнадцатилетняя девочка так хорошо разбирается во всяких сложных штуках. Нет, она всё ещё оставалась довольно крутой и умной, просто теперь это значило… опыт?  
Опыт!

— Ты чего здесь делаешь? Решил поздравить ещё раз? — во всю веселилась вошедшая в мастерскую Пидж, осторожно обходя друга: он был довольно суеверным и, перешагни она его, заставил бы переступать обратно.

— Пидж, я тут подумал…

— Ого, прогресс, — беззлобно отозвалась она, уже вооружившись инструментами.

— В общем, получается, ты, типа, довольно опытная?

— В каком плане? — рыжая бровь выгнулась в удивлении, а незнакомый Лэнсу аппарат отправился обратно на стол.

— В плане отношений. Всегда хотел попробовать со взрослой.

— Тогда лучше обратись к Аллуре — ей уже за десять тысяч лет, так что она повзрослее меня будет, — отмахнулась Пидж, не воспринимая слова Лэнса всерьёз. Если честно, то он и сам не знал, насколько сейчас серьёзен.

— Нет, ну правда, — по привычке перешёл он в наступление, растягиваясь перед ней на столе и улыбаясь во все тридцать два.

Пидж тяжело выдохнула, сняла очки, протёрла их краем безразмерной кофты и надела обратно. Всё это время Лэнс не сводил с неё взгляда, запоздало подумав, что без них она очень даже красивая.

— Малолетки меня не интересуют, — выдала она, пожав плечами, и ухмыльнулась, тут же возвращаясь к своим странным инструментам.

— Ага, сказала мне та, кто сама выглядит, как малолетка.

В голову Лэнса прилетело что-то похожее на изоленту.

***

На самом деле это было очень и очень весело. Возможно, веселился только сам Лэнс, но Пидж иногда всё же смеялась, так что не всё так однозначно.  
За эти два дня мозг Лэнса сгенерировал несколько десятков безумно смешных подколов по поводу её возраста, роста, возраста в связке с ростом и, разумеется, опыта. Удачными оказалась половина, а в ход было пущено порядка двадцати.

К концу второго дня от него уже устала вся команда, включая Пидж — нет, скорее, конкретно Пидж, а команда просто за компанию, ибо невовремя оказывалась рядом.

— Пи-и-идж, — вновь протянул Лэнс, развалившийся на жёстком диванчике, непонятно зачем стоявшем в мастерской. Она устало повернулась, готовясь к очередной шутке. — А ты хорошо целуешься?

— Никто не жаловался.

— Потому что было некому?

Она резко поднялась с места и подошла к нему. Лэнс ничего подобного не ожидал, поэтому инстинктивно отшатнулся в сторону, почти упав на пол. Пидж поставила колено рядом с ним и сняла очки, в довершение ко всему уперевшись рукой в такую же жёсткую спинку.

— Ну и с чего ты это взял?

Лэнс часто моргал, пытаясь понять, кажется ему всё или нет. Подколы выветрились из головы, как и все адекватные мысли в принципе. Остались только самые бредовые, вроде «у неё такие пухлые губы» или «квизнак, она всегда была настолько горячей?».

— Предположил?.. — без всякой уверенности ответил Лэнс, невольно сглатывая слюну.

— Тебе так хочется узнать, как я целуюсь?

Вообще да, и сейчас особенно, но он не собирался произносить это вслух, продолжая удивляться таким разительным переменам.

— А тебе слабо? — сделал он ответный выпад, только потом подумав о том, что вообще сказал. Пидж склонилась ещё ниже.

— Нет. Но это будет один раз. Просто ради того, чтобы ты отстал.

Когда её губы коснулись его, Лэнс распахнул глаза от неожиданности. Кто же знал, что она серьёзно?!  
И что умеет… так.  
Пидж умела целоваться, в этом сомнений больше не было, причём так, что Лэнсу даже и не снилось. Её язык горячо оглаживал его собственный, пальцы с коротко подстриженными ногтями мягко массировали кожу у затылка, зубы чуть прикусывали тонкие потрескавшиеся губы.  
Когда она отстранилась, Лэнс едва мог дышать, вместо этого рефлекторно подаваясь вперёд за продолжением.

— Убедился? — самодовольно ухмыльнулась Пидж, надевая обратно очки и тут же возвращаясь к своей работе.

— Более чем. А можно ещё?..

— Нет.

***

Нет, конечно же, он знал, что такая одержимость совершенно не является нормальной, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Привычные попытки флирта не имели никакого эффекта, а ещё Пидж будто специально не оставалась одна — рядом с ней всегда был кто-то лишний и как никогда раздражающий. Разумеется, Лэнс мог поступить как настоящий мужик: взять её в охапку и поцеловать самому, только вот когда он в последний раз попытался её обнять, то Пидж с размаху ударила его локтем под рёбра.

Идеи кончались, как и терпение окружающих.

— Что я делаю не так? — вслух спросил он сам у себя.

— Например, даже не пытаешься с ней поговорить?

Лэнс закричал, не ожидая, что ему ответят. Он не знал, что Кит всё это время лежал тут на диване.

— К чему ты клонишь? — спросил Лэнс, деловито откашливаясь.

— Ты только и делаешь, что молча таскаешься за ней. Уже все знают, что между вами что-то произошло — просто разберись уже с этим и не раздражай меня.

— А ты теперь считаешь себя самым умным, раз завёл себе парня?

Кит фыркнул, поворачивая голову в противоположную сторону от Лэнса. Тот насупился ещё больше: ну да, конечно, им всем было тут очень и очень весело, когда этот чувак со стрёмным маллетом выяснял отношения с Широ. Буэ.

Но всё же в его словах был смысл, иначе Лэнс не стоял бы сейчас у комнаты Пидж, неуверенно переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
Когда она открыла дверь и посмотрела на него этими крышесносными карими глазами, по телу тут же разлилось тепло (особенно много его было чуть ниже пояса).

— Ну что ещё? — Пидж прислонилась к стене и поправила очки. — Я же сказала, что только один раз.

— Да, но… В общем, позволь мне кое-что тебе сказать.

Она скрестила руки на груди и вздёрнула подбородок, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Лэнса. Лэнс же захотел провалиться.

— Я думаю, что ты классная. Не только потому, что круто целуешься. Я и раньше считал тебя крутой, нет — всегда считал, просто сначала ты типа была парнем, ну, не в прямом смысле, конечно, а потом ты была так юна и невинна, ну, ты и сейчас всё ещё молодая, просто… Короче, я хочу поцеловаться с тобой ещё раз. Может, даже не один. Нет, в смысле, стопроцентно не один, а гораздо больше, и…

Пидж положила ладони на его плечи, заставляя склониться ниже. Лэнс выпал из пространства на несколько секунд.

— Ты уверен, что выдержишь больше одного?

Он шумно сглотнул. Лэнс совершенно не был уверен, уже ни в чём. Разве что в том, что Пидж — потрясающая.  
Её горячее дыхание обожгло ухо и щёку, колени предательски задрожали.  
Но, что самое ужасное, ему всё это безумно нравилось.

Этот раз заметно отличался от предыдущего. Теперь Лэнс не был так растерян внезапным открытием, и поэтому отвечал — страстно, с чувством, стараясь быть с ней на равных. В какой-то момент Пидж глухо застонала, и он, не выдержав, вжал её в стену, забираясь длинными пальцами под дурацкую кофту. Зачем она ей вообще сейчас?!

— Кхм, — откашлялся Широ. — Кэти, делать это в…

— Да поняла я, — с недовольством отстранилась Пидж и втолкнула Лэнса в свою комнату, однако в последний момент задержалась на пару секунд. — Прежде чем читать нотации, вспомни себя с Китом.

Широ густо покраснел, признавая поражение. Ему стоило уйти — слышать их стоны из-за двери он не хотел, а, зная Кэти, это не заставит себя ждать.


	12. ...тот не поёт

Невыспавшийся Лэнс больше напоминает тень, отчего Пидж чувствует себя просто отвратительно, хотя в этом нет её вины. Она не знает, кто виноват: их банальное любопытство, Аллура, Заркон, Вселенная? Да какая теперь разница. Они застряли в замке-корабле, летающем в открытом, чёрт его дери, космосе уже несколько лет. Остальные смирились, но Лэнсу всё ещё тяжело это принять. Иногда она слышит, как после особенно тяжёлых битв в забытье он повторяет имена братьев и сестёр. Наверное, все хоть раз слышали, но не знали, как его поддержать.   
Пидж тоже не знала. 

— Я не эксперт в физиологии, но, мне кажется, что ты умрёшь, если не ляжешь спать в ближайшие два часа, — она пытается придать голосу жизнерадостность, чтобы это звучало как шутка, только этот факт ей нисколько не является. 

— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу. 

Лэнс говорит тихо, его улыбка выглядит слишком неестественной и даже пугающей. В груди щемит от осознания собственной бесполезности в таких вещах. Ей стоит позвать Ханка или Широ, только все они уже пытались. Даже Кит провалился, пробуя вытянуть его на привычную перепалку — Лэнс тогда просто махнул рукой и ушёл к себе.   
Осталась только Пидж, однако общаться с людьми у неё выходит гораздо хуже, чем дистанционно взламывать командные пункты галра. 

— Иди ко мне, — Пидж хлопает по кровати рядом с собой, на что Лэнс фыркает, но всё же садится рядом. — Нет, не так. 

Она рывком валит его на холодное покрывало и устраивает его голову на своих коленях.   
Даже если Лэнс хочет ей что-то сказать, то она не желает слушать, вместо этого начав петь одну старую песню: 

Can you feel it, you’re splitting at the seams   
These illusions, oh no they do not feel like dreams   
Oh it lingers the darkness in your heart   
You can not fool them, you’re falling apart 

Лэнс хлопает ресницами и открывает рот в удивлении. Пидж останавливается, боясь посмотреть в его глаза. 

— Что, всё так ужасно? 

— А? Нет! — он пробует встать, но рука Пидж больно давит на плечо. — Не знал, что ты можешь, ну… петь. 

— Мама отдала меня на вокал в пять лет, надеясь, что я стану певицей, но к её сожалению я увлеклась компьютерами, а потом отец с братом… Прости, мне не стоило. 

Она снова всё испортила так хорошо начав.   
Пидж решает вернуться к себе, однако Лэнс перехватывает её запястье. 

— Всё нормально. Просто… можешь продолжить? Ту песню? 

— Её текст слишком депрессивный для колыбельной, — давит смешок Пидж, а Лэнс улыбается — почти так, как раньше. 

— Ничего страшного. Мне нравится. 

Пидж поднимает голову к потолку и закрывает глаза.   
Она старается петь тихо и мягко, желая добавить песне какой-то надежды. Отросшие почти до плеч волосы щекочут кожу, а пальцы против воли зарываются в каштановые пряди, тоже ставшие заметно длиннее. Ему даже идёт. 

Keep on running from sleep and you might find what you’re looking for   
But trust me child you haven’t seen half of it yet   
Haven’t seen half of it yet 

Пидж позволяет себе посмотреть на него.   
Длинные светлые ресницы немного подрагивают, но дыхание кажется ровным. Она продолжает гладить его волосы и петь, словно надеясь, что от этого исчезнут синяки под его глазами и раны, которые не может затянуть лечебная капсула. 

Wake up, Wake up   
don’t lose your mind   
Wake up, Wake up   
leave it all behind 

Wake up, Wake up   
there is more to come   
Wake up, Wake up   
leave or you’ll succumb 

Пидж не может уйти к себе, поскольку Лэнс крепко спит на её коленях.   
Когда её рука перестаёт касаться каштановых волос, Пидж слышит тихое: «Спасибо». Лэнс спит, она это знает, и оттого слышать это ещё приятнее.   
Она запрокидывает голову назад, пытаясь сдержать слезы облегчения. Только ей всё равно придётся его разбудить, поскольку она не может сидеть в одной позе несколько часов. 

— Нас снова атакуют? — в полусне спрашивает Лэнс, уже по привычке вынимая из кармана баярд. 

— Нет, нет. Просто мне надо уйти. 

Пидж поднимается с кровати, Лэнс хватает её за руку. 

— Пожалуйста, останься. Ты нужна мне. 

Пидж смотрит на кровать и думает, что в принципе там достаточно места для двоих. Она показушно вздыхает и ложится, жестом приглашая Лэнса присоединиться. Он сползает примерно на середину и обхватывает её талию руками, утыкаясь виском в рёбра. 

Кожа Лэнса всё ещё холодная. Пидж невесомо касается его лба и краешка скул — всего, до чего может дотянуться в такой позе, но ей этого достаточно. Её голос заполняет комнату и пустоту внутри Лэнса, согревая тихим звуком.   
Вскоре засыпает и она сама. Потому, что вдвоём действительно легче.   
Потому, что Лэнс тоже ей нужен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня:   
> Julia Jones – Lose Your Mind


	13. ...тот не ходит на приёмы

— Вау, ты… потрясающая. 

Пидж отвела взгляд сторону, а Лэнс не мог перестать на неё смотреть. Кто бы мог подумать, что у паладинов есть ещё и парадные костюмы, в том числе и женские.   
Короткая зелёная накидка прикрыла её плечи, белый корсет подчеркнул довольно женственные изгибы тела и приподнял небольшую грудь, короткая пышная юбка позволила рассмотреть стройные ноги в высоких сапогах на небольшом каблуке. Даже с волосами случилось что-то невероятное: длинные и густые, они были убраны в высокий хвост (хоть и кончики всё равно закручивались на концах). 

— Да неужели? — пробурчала Пидж, то и дело трогая причёску рукой. — Аллура приделала какую-то белую накладку, которая подстраивается под натуральный цвет. На ощупь почти как настоящие, — заключила она, проведя по волосам ладонью ещё раз. — Ненавижу эти бабские штуки. 

— И зря, тебе очень идёт, — одобрительно улыбнулся Широ и подал ей руку, помогая забраться в шаттл. 

Лэнс захотел ударить себя за то, что не предложил помощь первым.

***

Он не ожидал подобного перевоплощения, и сейчас был попросту растерян. Нет, Пидж и до этого была довольно миленькой, но то, что он увидел сегодня, не вписывалось в привычные для него рамки. Видя такую Пидж сложно даже представить, что Лэнс вообще мог принимать её за парня. Ведь сейчас он не мог смотреть ни на кого другого. 

Ханк уничтожал инопланетные деликатесы в другом конце зала, Широ пытался поговорить с какими-то важными трёхрукими существами непонятного пола, Кит стоял за его спиной и держал руку возле кармана. Наверняка этот псих захватил с собой баярд на совершенно мирный приём. Впрочем, Лэнс тоже его взял — просто потому, что о безопасности всё же стоило подумать. Пидж неуверенно осматривалась по сторонам, стоя почти в самом центре зала. 

— Все паладины такие красивые, или только ты? — с двух сторон подошли к нему определённо дамы в роскошных красных платьях. 

Лэнс хихикнул и хотел было фирменным жестом зачесать короткие волосы назад, но возле Пидж нарисовался стрёмный холёный тип. Она шагнула назад, но тип не собирался отставать. 

— Простите, леди, но я должен вас покинуть — не берите на свой счёт. 

Он чуть сбавил шаг, поскольку на него уже стали косо смотреть. Квизнак бы побрал эти паладинские костюмы: из-за ярких цветов все они были на виду. Только Широ мог бы слиться с толпой в своём чёрном фраке, но при условии, если бы он не был Широ. Мужчины вроде него в принципе не могут слиться с толпой. 

— Не хочет ли такая прекрасная девушка потанцевать со мной? 

Пидж растерянно хлопнула глазами, видимо, не поняв, что Лэнс обращается к ней, а затем вложила ладонь в его руку. 

— Я не умею танцевать, — шёпотом предупредила она Лэнса. Дыхание Пидж обожгло шею, и по его спине пробежали мурашки. 

— Всё нормально, я умею. Просто позволь мне вести. 

Она прижалась ближе — то ли из-за смущения, то ли из-за страха сделать что-то неправильно. Лэнс заставлял свои руки не дрожать, плохо понимая, что с ним происходит.   
От Пидж пахло странной смесью цветов и машинного масла. А ещё её кожа очень горячая. 

— Лэнс? С тобой всё в порядке? 

Он чуть склонил голову и невольно сглотнул. Медово-карие глаза распахнулись в удивлении, и Лэнсу едва удавалось себя сдержать. 

— Типа того, наверное, устал. Может пойдём отсюда? 

— Было бы прекрасно — эти штуки ужасно неудобные. 

Пидж подтянула вверх корсет. Лэнс отвернулся и потащил её подальше от любопытных глаз. 

Холодный воздух помог прийти в себя. На балконе не было никого, кроме них и просто потрясающего вида другой планеты, отдалённо напоминающей ему Землю.   
До щеки дотронулись шероховатые кончики пальцев; Лэнс запоздало отшатнулся. 

— С тобой точно всё хорошо? Ты ведёшь себя… странно. 

— Наверно, — выдохнул он и облокотился о перила, склоняя голову. — Я всего лишь увидел тебя в платье, а уже ревную ко всем подряд и хочу поцеловать. 

Понимание того, что он сказал это вслух, пришло слишком поздно. Лэнс покраснел, отчаянно пытаясь придумать объяснения и извинения, но Пидж в них не нуждалась.   
Она подошла ближе и прислонилась к перилам спиной. 

— Попробуй. 

Происходящее плохо укладывалось в голове. Лэнс чувствовал, как предательски подгибаются собственные ноги, как во рту становится сухо, как в висках пульсирует кровь. Он застыл на месте, борясь со своими смешанными чувствами. Пидж засмеялась. 

— Так и знала, что ты не сможешь. Пошли, ловелас — Широ, наверное, нас уже ищет. 

Лэнс схватил её за запястье и коснулся своими губами её губ. К его удивлению, Пидж ответила — да так, что он вообще потерял связь с реальностью.   
Они передвинулись к боковой стене, не разрывая поцелуй. Лэнс пробовал её язык на вкус, ласкал кончиками пальцев открытые участки кожи, старался запомнить каждое мгновение этого очевидного помешательства, потому что так хорошо ему ещё навряд ли когда будет. Пидж же развернулась на каблуках и сама вжала его в стену, с жадностью хватая каждый поцелуй. Лэнс решил, что если уже умер, то сейчас находится в Раю.   
Он на пробу опустил руки ниже, слегка наклонился, чтобы дотянуться до оголённых бёдер, и приподнял край юбки. Пидж протяжно выдохнула, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо, и Лэнс не выдержал. 

— Ребята? 

— Квизнак. 

Они отстранились друг от друга. Несколько прядей прилипли к вискам от пота, фрак застёгнут через пуговицу, а на губах Лэнса осталась помада Пидж. Они оба пытались восстановить дыхание и принять максимально естественные и недвусмысленные позы. 

— А, вот вы где, — в голосе Широ слышалось облегчение. — Аллура заберёт нас через полварги. 

Пидж с Лэнсом синхронно кивнули, и Широ, похоже, это устроило, поскольку он вернулся в зал. 

— Так… — попытался начать Лэнс, боясь посмотреть в её глаза. 

— Теоретически, у нас есть ещё полварги. 

За круглыми стёклами он видел хитрый прищур, а припухшие от страстных поцелуев губы явно требовали продолжения.   
Что ж, полварги так полварги.


	14. ...тот не не становится советником (Самурай!AU)

Кэти была невероятно зла. Она хотела наконец-то разобрать рукописи в архиве (прошлый советник, казалось, вообще не знал слова «порядок»), но Император настоял на том, чтобы документы в Нагасаки доставила именно Кэти.

— Слушаюсь, — поклонилась она, тяжко вздохнув. Придворные прикрыли рты веерами, обсуждая непочтительное поведение новой советницы, но Император лишь улыбнулся.

— Прости, я знаю, что у тебя были планы, но я могу доверить это только тебе. Припасы в дорогу и сменную одежду возьмёшь у Кита, ахем, Когане-доно.

Кэти подавила смешок, придворные либо и правда не обратили внимания на эту оговорку, либо очень умело притворялись. Ни для кого не было секретом, что Кит был его любимчиком. Злые языки поговаривали, что именно поэтому он в таком юном возрасте стал хатамото*, но Кэти знала, что Кит доказал свою преданность на поле боя, защитив тогда ещё наследного принца Широ своим телом. Собственно, она сама тоже была достаточно молода для советницы (к тому же ещё и женщиной), но Широ не волновал возраст или пол подданных — он ценил только их личные качества, за что его в равной степени обожали и ненавидели.

— Снова укоротила? Длинные тебе шли, — с порога сказал ей Кит, уже протягивая заготовленные сумки.

— Просто не хочу сильно выделяться, — ответно проворчала Кэти. — А ты почему всё ещё в юкате?

— Я не еду, — он чуть склонил голову и отвёл взгляд. — Широ, ахем, Его Императорское Величество желает, чтобы я остался при нём. Если честно, то он подозревает покушение, и поэтому отправляет тебя подальше. Но я ничего не говорил.

— Что?! — закричала Кэти, и Киту пришлось закрыть ей рот ладонью. Она выдохнула и похлопала его по руке, показывая, что немного успокоилась. — Тогда я тем более никуда не поеду! Мы вместе должны защи!..

— Кэти, ты его знаешь. В любом случае, всё не так серьёзно, как тебе кажется. Мы справимся.

— Тогда кто будет меня сопровождать? — смирилась с происходящим Кэти. Она всё равно не смогла бы переспорить ни Кита, ни Широ. Разве что первого, да и то не факт.

— Новенький. Широ, кхм-кхм, Его Императорское Величество увидел в нём большой потенциал.

— Что ж, ничего не поделать: новенький так новенький. Берегите себя, оба, — сказала она, похлопав Кита по плечу, и тот низко поклонился. — Кстати, если это тебя утешит, то Его Императорское Величество сегодня тоже забылся и назвал тебя по имени.

Кит покраснел, а довольная собой Кэти выскочила на улицу.

Киото радовал глаз сочной зеленью. Тихий шум искусственного ручья успокаивал, уносил прочь ненужные мысли и очищал разум. Кэти глубоко вдохнула прохладный воздух, прощаясь с прекрасным внутренним двором замка, и, протерев круглые очки, бодро зашагала к воротам.  
Возле них уже стояла пара лошадей: белая для самой Кэти, и гнедая — для сопровождающего её самурая.

— Мальчик, не мешайся — я жду советника, — замахал руками высокий парень с ненормально смуглой кожей.

Он южанин? Широ что, решил совсем кого попало в самураи набирать?! И с какой стати!..  
Кэти беззвучно засмеялась и, откашлявшись, решила немного подыграть.

— А это, собственно, я. Как ты посмел так неуважительно говорить с Императорским советником? Назови себя!

— Л-Лэнс, Лэнс МакКлэйн, примите мои глубочайшие извинения! — он упал на колени и уткнулся лбом в сложенные на земле ладони.

— Дурацкое имя. Но можешь уже встать.

— Как к вам обращаться? — этот новенький уже перестал выглядеть таким виноватым, что немного раздражало.

— Пидж, — неожиданно сорвалось с языка. — Меня зовут Пидж.

— Простите мою грубость, Пидж-сама! — теперь уже просто поклонился Лэнс и тихо пробубнил: — Кто бы говорил об имени.

Кэти отвесила ему подзатыльник (нагло воспользовавшись тем, что сейчас его голова находилась на уровне её руки) и ловко залезла на лошадь.

— Торопись, самурай. Иначе уеду один.

— Простите, Господин советник! — вновь извинился новенький и быстро её догнал.

Кэти подумала о том, что эта поездка будет просто ужасной.

***

Собственно, с того самого дня её мнение нисколько не изменилось.  
Этот Лэнс — самовлюблённый и самоуверенный бабник, не имеющий ни малейшего понятия об уважительном общении. Широ был пьян, когда давал ему титул? Иначе этот бред объяснить невозможно!  
Впрочем, многие наверняка думали так же, когда он назначил советницей девушку. Возмущены были многие, но в основном те, кто не принимал непосредственного участия в войне. Кэти и тогда прикинулась парнем, отправившись на передовую вместо своего больного брата. Широ раскусил её почти сразу, но не казнил, сохранив её секрет в тайне и позволив проявить себя. Позже узнал и Кит, и тоже её не выдал. В ответ она не выдала их секрет тоже.

— Пидж-сама, — начал Лэнс, пригубив сакэ и вытянувшись возле костра. — А правда, что советников отбирают на должность по росту?

Ну вот опять!  
Кэти в очередной раз отвесила ему подзатыльник, на что Лэнс только засмеялся.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что я в любой момент могу отдать приказ о твоей казни?!

— Ага, — он довольно кивнул и лёг на спину. — Только вы этого не сделаете.

— Это ещё почему?!

— Потому что вы — очень хороший и добрый человек, и хоть вы постоянно ворчите, вам нравятся мои шутки.

Кэти, собиравшаяся было его пнуть, замерла.  
Лэнс очевидно перебрал, но она была уверена в том, что раздражают они друг друга одинаково. Сейчас он говорит искренне, или это очередная уловка?..

— А ещё вы слишком миленький для парня, — зевнул Лэнс и тут же вырубился.

***

Кэти не хотела винить во всём тот вечер, но после него её мнение о Лэнсе начало стремительно меняться.  
Да, хоть он и часто её раздражал, однако теперь она не могла больше игнорировать его положительные качества и, вдобавок ко всему, сделала несколько удивительных открытий.  
Лэнс не был самоуверенным — скорее даже наоборот, и вся эта показная бравада была необходима ему для успокоения. Лэнс не был самовлюблённым — он искренне восхищался достижениями своих братьев и, в очередной раз выпив, признался, что навряд ли достигает их уровня владения мечом и вообще Широ ошибся, назначив его самураем.

— Перестань, — дотронулась до его плеча Кэти. — Император не даёт звания кому попало. В таком случае и моё назначение под вопросом.

— Вы шутите? — Лэнс округлил глаза. — Вы умный, ответственный и храбрый! Хоть и ростом не вышли.

Она снова отвесила ему подзатыльник, а Лэнс снова засмеялся. Но на этот раз Кэти смутилась. Никто никогда не хвалил её так прямо.

Ей не спалось. Кэти начинала жалеть о том, что солгала ему о своём поле.  
Лэнс действительно был хорошим парнем и, раз уж на то пошло, очень красивым.  
Она сидела рядом, рассматривая смуглую кожу, на которой плясали золотые блики костра. Кэти, задумавшись, осторожно провела пальцами по открытой шее. Лэнс тихо застонал, но глаз не открыл. Перепугавшаяся поначалу уважаемая советница перевела дыхание и, повинуясь совсем несоветническим желаниям, продолжила оглаживать самыми кончиками пальцев его лицо. Какого чёрта он спит в форме?!  
Она обвела довольно тонкие для парня брови, дотронулась до острых скул, коснулась сухих горячих губ.  
Кэти могла чувствовать кожей его дыхание, но ей было этого мало.

Одёрнуть себя стоило больших усилий. С этого вечера ей было стыдно смотреть ему в глаза.

***

— Госпожа советница?! — воскликнул Лэнс, когда они покинули здание сёгуната. — Почему ты не сказала мне раньше?!

Кэти было ужасно жаль, поэтому такое обращение она проигнорировала.

— Считай это шуткой. К тому же, друг другу мы ничем не обязаны. Нам пора возвращаться в Киото.

— Что ж, прекрасно. Однако не могу не заметить, что ваше чувство юмора очень хреновое, Госпожа-советница.

Этот акцент на должности делал ей больно.  
Они практически не разговаривали на всём обратном пути.

***

— Пидж!

Она слышала, но уже почти ничего не могла сделать.  
Они сражались спина к спине считай у самого Императорского дворца. Кажется, Широ был прав насчёт покушения, а Кэти поступила глупо, решив пройти через лес, а не через площадь.  
Лэнс сражался, не жалея себя, защищая её изо всех сил, но порой количество побеждает качество. Кэти тоже сражалась, но общая усталость дала о себе знать — последние три дня они оба не спали, желая как можно скорее расстаться в стенах дворца.  
Она кричала, нанося удар за ударом, надеясь привлечь к себе внимание охраны: придворные не могли подкупить всех.

Ногу пронзила острая боль, и Кэти рухнула на колени. В ушах звенело, картинка перед глазами расплывалась, как чернила в воде.

На вышке блеснуло золото, и в следующую секунду двое оставшихся противников упали в нескольких шагах от неё. Они оба всегда умели эффектно появиться, но она не знала, что помимо меча Кит хорош и в стрельбе из лука.  
Помощь скоро будет.

Кэти вздрогнула, когда её руки коснулась чужая, ненормально холодная и перепачканная кровью. Лэнс лежал рядом с ней, пытаясь выдавить из себя улыбку.

— Похоже, я так и не справился.

— Неправда, — выдохнула Кэти, сжимая его пальцы. — Ты отлично сражался до самого конца. Широ не ошибся, назначив тебя самураем.

Лэнс хохотнул и подавился кашлем. Кэти хотела подняться, чтобы помочь ему, но не могла толком даже пошевелиться.

— Раз уж я, кажется, умираю, может, всё же скажешь мне своё настоящее имя, Госпожа-советница?

— Кэти. Меня зовут Кэти. И ты не умрёшь. Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал. Считай это приказом.

— Сделаю всё, что смогу, — хрипло отозвался Лэнс. — Надеюсь, мне удастся увидеться с тобой вновь, Кэти.

— Мы увидимся. Обязательно.

***

— Хатамото? Я?! — воскликнул Лэнс, указывая на себя пальцем.

— Ты против? — приподнял бровь Широ. Придворные громко зашептались.

— Нет, просто… Большое спасибо за доверие, Ваше Императорское Величество!

Лэнс низко поклонился, всё ещё пытаясь осмыслить произошедшее. Когда он поднял голову, то увидел за спиной Императора милую девушку в нежно-зелёном роскошном хаори.

— И, да — теперь ты будешь служить под началом моей советницы. Если ни у кого нет никаких возражений, то все могут быть свободны.

Император поднялся со своего места и за ним словно скользнула чёрная тень; девушка вышла вперёд.

— Я же сказала, что мы ещё увидимся. Кстати, не хочешь со мной выпить?

— Для вас что угодно, Госпожа-советница.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Хатамото — самурай в прямом подчинении сёгуната


	15. ...тот не прикрывает спину друга

Я больше не понимаю, что делаю: тело движется само по себе. Возможно, Широ бы меня похвалил, если бы сейчас не отбивался от нескольких солдат галры сразу — сколько их, шесть, восемь? Отсюда не вижу, но это неважно, потому что на меня нападают ещё трое. Я едва успеваю сделать взмах баярдом, как двое из них падают на спину. Лэнс поднимает большой палец и поворачивается, пытаясь помочь теперь уже Ханку. Не хочется признавать, но он чертовски хороший снайпер. Надо будет после сказать ему спасибо. 

Да, противник у меня теперь один, только от этого не легче. Я ужасно вымотана и навряд ли сейчас даже назову хотя бы первые пятнадцать знаков числа пи, но надо продолжать сражаться. Потому что на кону жизни ватурианцев. Наши жизни, в конце концов. 

Кажется, что устала каждая клетка моего тела. Я хочу просто лечь в лечебную капсулу и в очередной раз прикинуться, что сегодняшнее сражение было сном. Смертельные бои — совсем не то, чем я хотела бы заниматься, но у Вселенной, похоже, на меня другие планы. В общем-то, мне уже плевать. Лишь бы всё побыстрее закончилось.   
Взмах, удар, блок, подсечка, удар, снова блок и удар, на этот раз последний. Из отрубленной жестяной головы торчат провода. Я бы забрала её с собой и изучила встроенный ИИ (дерутся эти роботы действительно неплохо), однако у меня почти нет сил. 

Я поднимаюсь с колен и осматриваюсь, проверяя, не нужна ли кому помощь.   
У Кита остались двое, но к нему уже бежал Широ; Ханк только что расстрелял своего. Лэнс выпрямляется, вставая из своего укрытия, и забрасывает баярд на плечо, подражая крутым парням из боевиков. Позёр. 

— Думаю, ватурианцы теперь просто обязаны нас накормить, — рвано произносит Ханк, пытаясь отдышаться, и прислоняется к скале. 

— Только не съедай всё сразу, — отзывается Широ и вынимает светящуюся руку из груди робота. Кит, наверное, тоже устал, потому что я слышу в шлеме его смешок. 

Я бы тоже посмеялась, если бы могла. Сил больше нет, и я была бы рада, если бы кто-нибудь донёс меня до замка на руках, ибо я не уверена, что смогу дойти. Но мне придётся, потому что в первую очередь я — Зелёный паладин. Во вторую — инженер-исследователь. А уже в третью — девушка.   
Хоть это и совсем неочевидно для Лэнса. Я до сих пор не знаю, рада этому или нет. 

Широ и Кит подают Ханку руки, помогая подняться. Они делают несколько шагов, и чёртова рация в шлеме начинает неприятно шипеть. 

— Здесь очень неравномерное магнитное поле, — пальцы порхают над встроенным мной в доспехи анализатором местности уже в силу привычки. — Опасности больше нет, так что можно их вырубить. Возле замка фон меньше, так что такой хрени быть не должно. 

Широ наверняка говорит мне не выражаться, но я не слышу из-за помех. Всё, что мне удаётся разобрать — Ханк ранен. Несильно, однако передвигаться самостоятельно ему тяжело. Кит и Широ подныривают под его руки, хотя он отнекивается, и ведут к замку. Я хочу их догнать, но мой организм явно против и настоятельно рекомендует мне больше не напрягаться. Кто я такая, чтобы с ним спорить. 

Ребята отключают рации и спускаются вниз, а Лэнс, наконец, выбирается из своего укрытия и спрыгивает на землю, чтобы присоединиться к остальным. Я улавливаю тень периферийным зрением: рефлексы и адреналин делают всё за меня.   
Моё плечо пронзает адская боль — длины лезвия баярда не хватает, чтобы нанести удар последнему роботу. Этот ещё и хитрый. Вот его голову я точно возьму с собой. Если выживу. Или не возьму, поскольку её прожигает точным выстрелом Лэнс и тут же опускается ко мне. 

— Пидж? Пидж! 

Его голос такой громкий и в нём столько паники, что я жмурюсь ещё сильнее, чем от боли. 

— Не кричи так, я же не умираю. Подумаешь, плечо поцарапала. 

— Это не плечо, — уже тише говорит Лэнс и прижимает ладони прямо над моим сердцем. 

Ох, а вот это чертовски хреново.   
Он надавливает на грудь, пытаясь остановить кровотечение, только от этого мне лишь ещё больнее. Лэнс бормочет какие-то извинения, говорит, что мне не стоило рисковать собой и наверняка ещё что-то похожее, но я его почти не слышу. Звуки становятся всё более тихими, будто я попросту ухожу от их источника, ноги быстро немеют, перед глазами появляются красные пятна. 

— Я не могла позволить тебе умереть. 

Это странно, я знаю, однако это правда. Возможно, дело даже не в том, что мы друзья. В любом случае, сейчас поздно думать об упущенных возможностях. 

— Ну и дура. 

Я смеюсь, но получается лишь хрип.   
Лэнс пытается меня поднять и прижать к себе так, чтобы кровь перестала сочиться из открытой раны. Это бесполезно: бело-синяя форма уже в красных разводах. Не хочу даже представлять, как сейчас выглядит моя. 

— Лэнс, прежде, чем я умру, я должна тебе кое-что сказать. Моё настоящее имя — Кэти. Кэти Холт. 

— Да хоть Сара — это ничего не значит. Я тебя не потеряю. И ты не умрёшь, ясно? 

— Было бы неплохо. Ты тёплый. И руки у тебя удобные. 

— Продержись до замка, и я буду носить тебя столько, сколько захочешь. 

— Ловлю на слове. 

Холод поднимается всё выше, и меня согревает только тепло Лэнса. Где те самые лучшие моменты жизни, которые обычно в таких случаях проносятся перед глазами? Не верю, что не было совсем ни одного. Взять хотя бы этот. 

Меня начинает трясти, и только после я понимаю, что Лэнс передвигается рывками, с помощью джет-пака за спиной. Его лицо непривычно напряжённое, и я даже нахожу его красивым. Наверное, я совсем спятила. Потому что дальше следует провал.   
Последнее, что я помню — стол под своими лопатками и тёплые пальцы, сдвигающие в сторону мою чёлку. 

Когда я прихожу в себя и почти вываливаюсь из лечебной капсулы, чудом успев схватиться за её борт, то первое, что я вижу — Лэнс. Он спит на полу, подложив под голову свою кофту.   
Я всё ещё чувствую слабость, но опускаюсь рядом с ним и беру его руку. Значит, я не сошла с ума, и это действительно были его прикосновения.   
Лэнс открывает глаза, пытается проморгаться и, поняв, что я уже не в капсуле и вроде как здорова, стискивает меня в объятьях.   
Мой белый комбинезон до ужаса тонкий — я могу чувствовать жар тела Лэнса своим, и такая близость приводит меня в замешательство, пусть и приятное. 

— Я рад, что ты в порядке. 

Я ощущаю дыхание Лэнса кожей, его пальцы перебирают мои волосы. Глаза закрываются сами собой, а руки ложатся на его спину. 

— Не вздумай больше рисковать собой, особенно из-за меня. 

Его голос надламывается, и, хоть Лэнс не плачет, я чувствую, что он на грани. 

— Это был хитрый план, чтобы не идти в замок пешком. Ты же меня отнёс? И кстати об этом: кто-то обещал носить меня на руках столько, сколько я захочу. 

Кажется, Лэнс немного приходит в себя, потому что он, наконец, улыбается. 

— А я от своих слов не отказываюсь, — он действительно поднимает меня на руки, и мне приходится обхватить руками его шею. — Ну, что делаем дальше? 

Вариантов много — от посещения комнаты с целью переодеться до ангара, потому что мне следовало бы проверить Зелёную, но Лэнс слишком горячий, чтобы я могла адекватно думать. Это по-настоящему приятно. 

— На твой вкус, — хихикаю я и замираю, когда его губы касаются моей щеки. 

— Когда ты чуть не… В общем, я просто подумал, что мы упускаем время и возможности, поэтому… Квизнак. Я ужасен. Дай мне пару секунд собраться с мыслями. 

— Не надо, я поняла. 

— Правда? 

Правда, потому что я целую его уже сама, больше не сомневаясь.   
Больше никаких упущенных возможностей.


	16. ...тот не теряет подарки братьев

Кэти злилась на себя сильнее, чем когда отрезала свои роскошные длинные волосы. Она, ещё не привыкнув, часто проводила ладонью по острым кончикам, ненароком цепляя застёжку кулона, который подарил ей Мэтт перед миссией. Он не был очень уж дорогим (Кэти вообще предполагала, что Мэтт купил его в какой-нибудь лавочке у вокзала) — обычный кусок металла в виде четырёхлистного клевера на тонкой цепочке. Но дело было не в стоимости, а в воспоминаниях. Это был последний его подарок.   
Кэти покачала головой, отгоняя мрачные мысли: Мэтт обязательно вернётся и опять начнёт покупать для неё всякие безделушки, а она сама будет демонстративно ворчать, втайне храня все подаренные украшения в красивой коробочке.   
Этот кулон был для неё очень важен. И она умудрилась его потерять. 

Сначала были слёзы, потом истерика, потом проклинание себя, а потом разум сковало льдом, что пошло ей на пользу. Кэти методично обошла весь Гарнизон, заглянула под все лавочки, на коленях проползала почти все коридоры и даже взломала пару дронов, тем самым окинув взглядом ещё и улицу. Только чёртового кулона нигде не было. 

Она почти перестала искать и смирилась, когда увидела знакомый блеск на тренировке по рукопашному бою, из-за чего пропустила удар. 

— Ты как? Не сильно зацепил? Выглядишь тощим, — подал ей руку партнёр по спаррингу. 

— Нет, я в порядке, — ответила Кэти, ощущая во рту привкус крови, но ей сейчас было не до этого. — Не знаешь, что это за парень? 

Симпатичный кадет со смуглой кожей довольно ловко уворачивался от ударов противника. Впрочем, его противник был грузным и не очень-то поворотливым, но должной грации это нисколько не отнимало. Важно было не это: на фоне обтягивающей стройное тело чёрной майки болтался кулон в форме четырёхлистного клевера. 

— Этот? — прыснул он. — МакКлэйн. Раньше пилотировал грузовые судна, но сейчас его перевели на боевые корабли, потому что было место. Ему просто повезло, а он строит себя героя. 

— Вот как, — задумалась Кэти и хлопнула его по плечу. — Спасибо за информацию.

***

— Кто такой «Пидж Гандерсон»?.. 

— Я здесь. 

Кэти неловко подняла руку, только потом думая о том, что парни, наверное, жмут их, а не машут. Привыкнуть к пацанским штукам немного труднее, чем казалось с самого начала.   
Она почувствовала на себе оценивающий взгляд синих глаз, но, что самое главное, она знала — под этой форменной курткой её кулон. 

— Добро пожаловать в команду! Я — Лэнс, твой боевой пилот, — он чуть откинул голову назад, так и светясь самодовольством. 

— Привет, я — Ханк, — протянул руку его приятель, и Кэти (теперь уже Пидж) пожала её с облегчённым вздохом. 

— Нам предстоит провести много времени вместе, так что, думаю, нам стоит подружиться, — Лэнс скрестил руки на груди. Пидж всё ещё чувствовала кожей его взгляд. 

За его спиной она увидела офицеров — тех самых, что выставили её из части в тот раз. Её охватил страх, и Пидж совсем не слышала того, что ей говорили. 

— …хэй, алло! Пицца? Девочки? Астронавты? 

Смазливое лицо Лэнса оказалось слишком близко. Настолько, что Пидж не могла позволить себе так сразу спросить о кулоне; ноги всё ещё тряслись после встречи с тем противным офицером.   
Не сейчас. 

— Простите, мне некогда с вами развлекаться, увидимся на тренировках, — пробубнила она под нос и ретировалась в свою комнату.

***

Она честно не понимала, почему не может просто спросить. Вместо это Пидж упорно сверлила взглядом грудь Лэнса. Иногда не только грудь, а его тело в целом, но эти мысли она старалась отгонять подальше. Может, он и симпатичный, но совсем не её тип, да и к тому же сейчас для всех она — Пидж Гандерсон, немного странный, тихий и не особо общительный парень. Тут не до свиданок. 

— Так и будешь там стоять? — спросил Лэнс, разминая плечи. Пидж невольно засмотрелась. 

— Что?.. 

— Говорю, так и будешь там стоять? Раздевайся уже и помоги мне. 

Пидж, собирающаяся оскорбиться, вспомнила, что они находятся в тренировочном зале, и она является единственной (единственным?), кто до сих пор не снял форменную куртку, к тому же ещё и без партнёра. Ханк потянул связки на прошлой неделе, и теперь отлёживался в своей комнате. 

— Не хочешь драться с кем-нибудь посерьёзней? — усмехнулась Пидж, пряча стеснение и страх. Да, её и без того небольшая грудь туго стянута эластичными лентами, но… 

— Скорее, не хочу, чтобы с тобой дрался кто-то посерьёзней. 

Ей показалось, что в словах Лэнса есть скрытый смысл, однако взять это на заметку она не успела: быстрая подсечка, и Пидж уже лежит на полу с заведённой за спину рукой.   
Она чувствовала жар от тела Лэнса, каждое его движение, и от этого перед глазами начинали плясать цветные пятна. Острые колени чуть сильнее стиснули её бёдра. 

— Надо быть внимательнее, — опалило ухо дыхание, после чего жар исчез. Внешний, но не внутренний. 

Позолоченный четырёхлистный клевер всё ещё болтался на его шее. На его чертовски красивой загорелой шее. 

— Я просто отвлёкся, — буркнула Пидж, принимая боевую стойку. — Нападай.

***

— Да ладно тебе! — Лэнс с чувством ударил ладонью по её заднице, и Ханк чуть не выплюнул обратно апельсиновый сок. — Пойдём в душ вместе! Все парни так делают! Правда, Ханк? 

Ханк ничего не ответил, а Пидж едва могла контролировать свои эмоции. Что, парни действительно хлопают друг друга по?!.. 

— Откажусь. Предпочитаю мыться один, — сказала она, отчаянно стараясь не краснеть. 

— Ты такой ску-у-учный, — протянул Лэнс и всё же сел за стол. Пидж села тоже. — О! Давай я научу тебя флиртовать с девчонками? 

Он подался вперёд и взял в свои руки руки Пидж — удивительно светлые и маленькие по сравнению с его собственными. От этого контраста она нервно сглотнула, чувствуя, как сердце уже забилось быстрее. 

— …а потом говоришь ей: «Ты — самое прекрасное создание из всех, что я встречал», — уловила она только конец фразы и снова отключилась, когда пальцы Лэнса едва коснулись её подбородка, чуть приподнимая его вверх и притягивая ближе для очевидного поцелуя. 

— Эм, Лэнс? Может, уже начнёшь обедать? — вмешался Ханк. 

Пидж едва не швырнула в него тарелкой с картофельным пюре.

***

Она вжалась в стену, не зная, что делать.   
Лэнс хлопал ресницами, продолжая стоять возле двери. У него было два выхода: уйти совсем и пройти вперёд. Пидж хотела, чтобы он выбрал первый вариант, но подсознательно надеялась на второй.   
Вода капала на оголённые плечи, впитываясь в светлый обтягивающий топ. А ещё её домашние шорты были гораздо короче форменных, и сейчас красовались на ней. 

— Э-это не то, что… — сбивчиво попыталась она оправдаться, однако Лэнс подошёл ближе. Значит всё же второй вариант. 

— Нет, я знал, что не смогу долго держаться, к тому же у меня уже начали заканчиваться шутки, но… Я не думал, что ты настолько красивая. 

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — Пидж рефлекторно захотела поправить очки, скрывая смущение, но они лежали на столике. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! — Ты забыл, что я парень? 

— Может хватит уже? — устало выдохнул Лэнс и упёрся в стену предплечьем, не давая Пидж шанса на побег. — Я с самого начала понял, что ты девушка. Милое лицо, манеры, поведение, ленты под майкой — я хорошо их прощупал во время спарринга — реакции, в конце-концов. Ты из-за этого всё время так на меня пялилась, да? 

Перед её носом оказался кулон с четырёхлистным клевером. Пидж уже так привыкла видеть его на шее Лэнса, что теперь отнимать его казалось ей неправильным. Пусть это даже подарок Мэтта. 

— Можешь оставить себе, — выдохнула она, смиряясь, и подняла голову. — Тебе он идёт больше. 

Лэнс растерялся, и это стало для неё настоящим открытием. Пидж не отводила заинтересованного взгляда, замечая, что с каждой секундой Лэнс краснел всё сильнее. 

— Э-это нечестно — использовать на мне мои же приёмы!.. 

— Разве? — она коснулась пальцами подбородка Лэнса, но не подняла его вверх, а притянула ближе к себе — так, что они едва не столкнулись нос к носу. — Ты — самое прекрасное создание из всех, что я встречала. 

Лэнс нервно сглотнул, а Пидж не могла нарадоваться своей победе. Ровно до тех пор, пока он не поцеловал её. Лишь потом она поняла, что это было тоже в общем-то её победой. 

— Может, из нас двоих я даже больший парень, чем ты, — ехидно заметила Пидж, сама не ожидая от себя такой пылкости. 

— Это мы ещё проверим. 

Пидж прикрыла глаза, касаясь длинной цепочки.   
Это не последний его подарок. Мэтт обязательно вернётся.


	17. ...тот не помогает друзьям (Повседневность!AU)

Лэнс едва не падает, когда выходит из своей квартиры. Он произносит забавное «Квизнак!», которое услышал во время просмотра сериала на Нэтфликсе, и корит себя за то, что вновь не спал почти до утра. Лэнс зевает и опускает глаза вниз, спросонья пытаясь понять, обо что споткнулся.   
Когда он понимает, то сон словно снимает рукой. 

— Кэти! 

Он поднимает девушку на руки и вносит в квартиру, на ходу соображая, что делать: звонить в больницу или её матери.   
Кэти выглядит ужасно — бледная, с впалыми щеками и тёмными синяками под глазами от недосыпа. Лэнс знает, что не спит она специально, и он честно устал спорить с ней по этому поводу. В любом случае, это сейчас неважно — его больше интересует, сколько времени Кэти провела под его дверью. 

— Лэнс, — медленно открывает она глаза и улыбается. — Я всё же дотянулась до звонка, да?.. 

— Нет, — отвечает Лэнс, укладывая её на диван. 

Кэти расстроенно вздыхает и снова проваливается в сон.

***

Ему тоже очень больно, но Лэнс не плачет, понимая, что Кэти сейчас гораздо хуже.   
Она стучит руками по двери и её приходится оттаскивать силой: тётя Коллин ещё не приехала, а дядя Сэм находится в Ираке и скорее всего ещё даже не знает, что его сын попал в аварию.   
Лэнс заглядывает через притемнённое окно в палату и видит Мэтта, подключенного к куче аппаратов.   
Кэти продолжает кричать и вырываться, так что медсестра всаживает ей укол прямо в бедро. Через несколько секунд Кэти затихает и расслабляется, после чего Лэнс усаживает её в кресло. 

— Док, какие гарантии? — спрашивает он у вышедшего врача. 

— Никаких. Он в глубокой коме. Мы сделали всё, что смогли, но дальше всё зависит от организма. Мне очень жаль, — врач переводит взгляд на Кэти. — Его девушка? 

— Сестра, — отвечает Лэнс. 

— А вы?.. 

— Друг семьи.

***

Его руки дрожат, когда он набирает номер скорой помощи. 

— Какая же ты идиотка! — в сердцах кричит Лэнс, надеясь, что она его услышит. 

Кэти лежит на полу, свернувшись калачиком в окружении пустых пачек из-под чипсов и обедов быстрого приготовления. Мертвенно-белый свет монитора падает на её и без того почти высохшее лицо, и всего на секунду Лэнсу кажется, что она действительно умерла.   
Он наступает на пустые пачки от таблеток, склоняется и прижимает Кэти к себе. 

— Я знаю, что ты скучаешь по нему. Но тут есть люди, которые будут скучать по тебе. 

Его слёзы впитываются в салатовую футболку, как всегда на пару размеров больше нужного.   
Только сейчас Лэнс обращает внимание на то, что, придерживая её за спину, не чувствует шёлка волос. Теперь он замечает и ножницы, и отстриженные длинные локоны. 

— Тебе всё равно идёт, — продолжает говорить Лэнс, чтобы не сидеть в полной тишине. — Только, пожалуйста, очнись.

***

— Сколько я проспала? — спрашивает Кэти, пытаясь протереть глаза. 

— Часов десять, — пожимает плечами Лэнс и бросает ей сумку. — Держи и поднимайся. 

— Это ещё что? 

— Одежда и средства личной гигиены: съездил к тебе домой, пока ты отдыхала. Документы тоже взял. У тебя есть десять минут на припудрить носик, а потом мы уезжаем. 

— Куда?! — она встаёт слишком резко и едва не падает назад из-за сильного головокружения. Лэнс снова оказывается рядом и успевает подхватить её под локоть. 

— Не знаю. Куда-нибудь. Ещё не придумал. Но так же интереснее, верно? К тому же моя крошка давно просила меня о приключениях, — он крутит на пальце брелок от машины. 

— Но Мэтт!.. 

— Он _спит_ , Кэти, — особенно делает акцент на втором слове Лэнс. — С нами всё равно свяжутся, если будут изменения, и если что — мы сразу вернёмся. Идёт? Впрочем, какая разница: мне плевать, что ты думаешь по этому поводу, потому что ты сейчас находишься в моей квартире, и правила тут устанавливаю я. Десять минут уже начались. Жду тебя внизу.

***

Они едут уже вторые сутки и, Лэнс готов поклясться, что чем сильнее они отдаляются от родного города, тем здоровее начинает выглядеть Кэти.   
Через день к ней возвращается хоть какое-то подобие аппетита, а ещё через день щёки приобретают привычный розоватый цвет. Лэнс наблюдает за ней с удовольствием, по-настоящему гордясь и ей, и собой.   
Спят они в машине, потому что Кэти принципиально не хочет идти в отели. Лэнс страдает из-за затекающей спины, но чувствовать на своём плече Кэти — живую, пусть пока и без знакомого блеска в глазах — для него гораздо важнее привычного комфорта. 

Просыпается он от того, что его лица касаются тонкие пальцы. 

— Доброе утро, соня, — Кэти пытается улыбаться, и Лэнс в какой-то момент забывает о том, что произошло с Мэттом и ней самой две недели назад. Наверное, об этом забывает и Кэти, но всё же вспоминает: её лицо снова становится отрешённым. 

Лэнс не может больше смотреть на то, как ей плохо; он делает всё, чтобы она почувствовала себя хоть немного счастливой, так почему!..   
А, собственно, почему?   
Он замирает на месте и хлопает ресницами, только сейчас понимая, почему ему была так необходима её улыбка. 

— Лэнс? — произносит она его имя, и лёгкая дрожь проходит по всему телу. — Мы будем завтракать? 

— Д-да, конечно.

***

Солнце слепит глаза, но он всё равно не перестаёт ей любоваться — почти такой же жизнерадостной, как обычно.   
Кэти забавно подпрыгивает, ругаясь на слишком горячий песок; с её купальника и коротко отстриженных волос капает вода. Она тяжело дышит и громко смеётся, рассказывая, как испугалась, когда рядом с ней проплыла длинная рыбина — наверняка угорь. Лэнс смеётся тоже, пытаясь доказать ей, что угри здесь не водятся. Кэти продолжает стоять на своём, параллельно пробуя нашарить в сумке очки, но в итоге сдаётся и просто садится рядом, уже привычно устраивая голову на крепком плече. 

Лэнс прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь тёплым ветром и солнечными лучами. Ему чертовски хорошо рядом с Кэти и почти плевать, что она никогда не смотрела на него, как на парня. Всё в порядке, пока она может опираться на его плечо и улыбаться. 

Он хочет что-то спросить, но его губы оказываются заняты. Кэти прижимается к его горячему телу мокрым холодным купальником и к его сухим губам своими, покрытыми тонким слоем медового бальзама, которым Лэнс заставил её воспользоваться. Он отвечает не сразу, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок, однако находит это бесполезным и валит её на нагретое их жаром покрывало. 

— Я просто хотела попробовать, но теперь не думаю, что смогу остановиться. 

— Тебе и не нужно, — Лэнс приподнимается на локтях, заглядывая в её глаза. — Потому что теперь я не смогу, даже если ты попросишь. 

Они целуются ещё и ещё, пока телефон в сумке не начинает вибрировать. Лэнс едва не выбрасывает его в море. 

— Что такое? — спрашивает Кэти, заметив, как сильно изменилось его выражение лица. 

— Мэтт очнулся.

***

Лэнс стоит рядом, когда Кэти плачет на груди брата. Он всё ещё не может смотреть на её слёзы, хоть и знает, что эти — от радости. 

Он выходит за дверь, решая не мешать чудесному воссоединению. Ему лучше вернуться домой и подумать над тем, что делать со своими чувствами к Кэти. 

Едва он закрывает дверь в квартиру изнутри, раздаётся громкий звонок — от неожиданности Лэнс даже роняет ключи на пол. 

— Лэнс! — Кэти виснет на его шее, прижимается всем телом и встаёт на носочки, щекоча шею жёсткими волосами. — Почему ты так внезапно ушёл?! 

Он не знает, что ответить, но Кэти не даёт ему времени на раздумья: тянет вниз за ворот рубашки и целует.   
Лэнс теряется от такой пылкости, однако быстро берёт в руки и себя, и Кэти, перетаскивая её на диван. 

— Кажется, на этот раз я всё-таки дотянулась, — смеётся она в перерыве, и Лэнс искренне рад знакомому блеску в глазах. 

— Да.


	18. ...тот не заботится о братьях

Лэнс не знал, как к нему относиться.  
Нет, он был рад, что брат Пидж жив и всё такое, но… Кто он такой, чёрт возьми?  
У всех на корабле была своя роль. Они пятеро — паладины Вольтрона, бесстрашные спасители Вселенной и вообще самые настоящие герои. Аллура — принцесса, пилот космического замка-корабля и, как показал бой с Зарконом, типа… волшебница? Коран — её верный советник и ворчливый дядюшка, Слав — инженер. Даже мыши являлись кавайным элементом и иногда делали всякие забавные штуки. Мэтт же… Просто брат Пидж?

Он продолжал наблюдать за ним уже третий день, хоть и понимал, что это не особо нормально. Странно, ведь Лэнс обычно легко шёл на контакт с новыми людьми и всегда умел заводить знакомства, но с Мэттом всё было иначе — он пока не понимал, почему.  
Из своих наблюдений он сделал следующие выводы:  
1\. Мэтт явно проигрывал сестре по части инженерии (кажется, вся любовь к технике досталась Пидж).  
2\. Ещё он очень и очень проигрывал Широ по части рукопашного боя (как этот тип вообще выжил в плену галра?).  
3\. Его навыки готовки даже рядом не стояли с навыками Ханка (даже Коран, наверное, готовил лучше).  
4\. С Китом он мог посоревноваться в мрачности, вспыльчивости и язвительности, но Кит легко бы заткнул его за пояс. Возможно, даже физически (Мэтт неплохо управлялся с двуручным посохом, но этого было явно недостаточно).  
5\. Сравнивать его с собой не имело смысла, поскольку Лэнс считал себя самым симпатичным парнем (после Широ) и самым остроумным (пусть не всегда) шутником на корабле.

Ну и зачем он им тогда нужен?!

— Мне не нужно столько еды, Кэ… кхм, Пидж, — замахал перед собой руками Мэтт, но она всё равно придвинула к нему свою тарелку.

— А я говорю, что тебе надо больше есть. Наверное, после плена ты…

— Не нужно так обо мне волноваться, — он потрепал её по волосам. Лэнс чуть не согнул в руках свою ложку. — Я в полном порядке. Лучше сосредоточься на спасении Вселенной и тренировках.

— Вот и я о том же, — согласился Лэнс и встал из-за стола. Он взял Пидж за запястье и потянул в сторону тренировочного зала. — Пойдём-пойдём, нас уже ждут.

Разумеется, их никто не ждал — все сидели за столом и удивлённо смотрели им вслед. Ну и что? Ну не пришёл в голову повод получше, что теперь?  
Пидж выхватила свою руку в коридоре.

— Лэнс, какого хрена?!

— Твой брат прав и нам нужно тренироваться, — перефразировал себя же Лэнс, только сейчас отметив, что называет Мэтта не иначе, как «брат Пидж».

Она ничего не ответила и вернулась обратно.  
Лэнс решил поотстреливать дронов в одиночестве.

***

Ещё через день он почти начал понимать, в чём его проблема.  
Пидж всячески окружала своего брата заботой. Приносила дополнительные подушки (и много), постоянно спрашивала, не хочет ли он есть или пить, а ещё часто обнимала его со спины. Мэтт практически каждый раз давился кашлем и спрашивал, куда дели его сестру, которая будила его холодной водой из чайника, больно тыкала пальцами под рёбра и нагло съедала купленное им мороженое. Пидж говорила, что это временная акция щедрости и если нужно, она всегда готова его побить, а затем снова спрашивала, не проголодался ли Мэтт. Широ добродушно улыбался, как и все остальные (Лэнс был готов спорить, что даже Кит умилялся этим милым братско-сестринским отношениям, просто делал это в тёмном уголке, пока никто не видел).

К вечеру того же дня, устав от такой опеки, Мэтт зажал голову Пидж подмышкой и знатно растрепал её волосы. Пидж начала гоняться за ним по всему замку, а Мэтт, смеясь, сказал, что теперь наконец-то узнаёт свою сестру.  
Она догнала его всего через пару комнат и повалила на пол, заломав руку. Мэтт застучал ладонью по полу, прося пощады, но теперь Пидж явно наслаждалась своим положением. Лэнс невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив, как часто сам шутливо убегал от младших и как бегал за старшим братом Джеймсом. Он всегда догонял и считал себя самым быстрым, лишь с появлением младшей сестры осознав, что Джеймс ему поддавался. Как в дальнейшем поддавался и Лэнс, желая порадовать младших братьев и сестёр.  
Лэнс не знал, как сильно по ним скучал, и теперь, смотря на Пидж и Мэтта…

— Ты думаешь, что проблема только в этом?

Он не понял вопрос Ханка. В смысле, а в чём же ещё?  
Ханк устало выдохнул и потёр переносицу.

— Лэнс. Ты, конечно, мой друг, но это не отменяет того факта, что ты — идиот.

Лэнс несколько раз хлопнул ресницами и пожал плечами, всё ещё не понимая, что именно подразумевал Ханк.

***

Он устал. Он чертовски устал постоянно следить за любыми движениями Пидж и закипать каждый раз, когда она суетливо порхает над своим братом. То есть, алло, на корабле помимо Мэтта ещё целых четыре человека, четыре мыши, два альтеанца и Слав. Они все что, совсем не заслужили её внимания? Мэтт то, Мэтт сё… Почему Пидж так же не заботилась, например, о Лэнсе? Да, Мэтт её брат, а Лэнс нет, но…  
Но!..

Лэнс упал на диван и покричал в подушку, пытаясь выплеснуть свой гнев.  
Он почувствовал, как обивка прогнулась под новым чужим весом. Вот уж кого Лэнс не ожидал увидеть, так это Мэтта.

— Эм, привет? — неловко начал он, ероша рыжие волосы, чуть длиннее, чем у Пидж. — Можно с тобой поговорить?

— Ты уже разговариваешь, — парировал Лэнс, но потом подумал, что повёл себя не очень-то вежливо. — Прости, я немного не в настроении. Тебе помочь с чем-нибудь?

— О, нет-нет, я просто… Наверное, я выбрал не очень удачное время, и… — Мэтт замешкался и замолчал, соединяя и размыкая кончики указательных пальцев. Лэнс тоже молчал, ожидая продолжения разговора.

Тишина очень напрягала их обоих, но никто из них не знал, что нужно делать. Лэнсу стало интересно, с чего вообще Мэтт решил к нему подойти, а Мэтт не мог подобрать правильные слова.  
В конце концов он не выдержал и сказал, как есть:

— Слушай, я провёл тут не так много времени и не очень хорошо вас знаю — ну, кроме Широ, разумеется — но ты показался мне хорошим парнем, и… В общем, Кэ… кхм, Пидж по части романтики не сообразительнее кресла, так что если хочешь ей признаться, то говори прямо. Намёков она не понимает, а свою привязанность к тебе категорически отрицает, так что если ты что-нибудь с этим не сделаешь, то…

— Так, подожди-подожди-подожди. Я и Пидж? Романтика? Привязанность… ко мне?.. О чём ты вообще?!

Мэтт открыл рот и поднял указательный палец, приготовившись объяснять, а затем опустил его, издав короткое «оу».

— Она тебя совсем не интересует? — удивился он. — Просто твоя ревность была так очевидна, и…

— Моя что?..

— Я же говорил — идиот, — отозвался шедший мимо Ханк и, закинув в рот самодельное печенье, скрылся в коридоре, снова оставляя их наедине.

Лэнс несколько раз моргнул, а затем побежал к комнате Пидж, только возле неё подумав о том, что сама Пидж, скорее всего, сейчас где-нибудь в ангаре или мастерской.

— Ты? — удивилась она и рефлекторно поправила несуществующие очки: Пидж отдала их брату сразу же, как тот появился на корабле, и Лэнс первые два дня привыкал к её неожиданно милым чертам лица. Сейчас вся Пидж казалась ему катастрофично милой, и эта катастрофа достигала вселенских во всех смыслах масштабах. — Что-то хотел сказать?

— Хотел, — Лэнс шумно выдохнул. — Я — идиот.

Когда он её поцеловал, Пидж застыла, как сломанный робот. Лэнс чувствовал холод светлой кожи ладонями, и это его слегка отрезвило. Слегка — потому, что он всё ещё продолжал её целовать, панически боясь перестать и получить минимум пощёчину. Пидж до сих пор стояла столбом, и Лэнс уже был готов уйти, но она неожиданно обхватила руками его шею и немного потянула чуть отросшие на затылке волосы. Он застонал в приоткрывшиеся губы и тут же скользнул в них языком, углубляя поцелуй. Пидж прерывисто выдохнула и нехотя отстранилась, заметив пару теней. Лэнс повернулся.

По обе стороны дверного проёма стояли Мэтт и Широ, одинаково скрестив руки на груди.

— Рад за вас, — улыбнулся Широ, но Лэнс почему-то счёл эту улыбку угрожающей.

— Хорошо, что вы разобрались, — поддержал Мэтт. — Но даже не думай её обижать, договорились?

Пидж вышла вперёд и ткнула под рёбра обоих, пока Лэнс нервно смеялся и осознавал, как сильно влип.  
Мэтт засмеялся, уворачиваясь от несерьёзных атак сестры. Пидж тоже получала явное удовольствие. А ещё её щёки забавно рдели розовым.  
Лэнс улыбнулся, решив, что его в принципе всё устраивает.


End file.
